The Fourteenth's War
by Risa Silvara
Summary: No longer an Exorcist, Allen Walker walks his own path. The path of war against both the Black Order and the Millennium Earl. As the Fourteenth Noah; the Noah of Destruction. Rating may change.
1. Answers and Offers

A/N: I finally decided to write an actual plotted fanfic for -Man. I know that Allen vs the Order and Earl has been done before...but meh. I will have pairings, of course...but who I pair together will be a surprise.

DGM is owned by Katsura Hoshina.

On a side note...anybody know why every time I type the full name of DGM on FF Doc Manager, I only get -Man? It's rather annoying...

* * *

><p><strong>Answers and Offers<strong>

Delicately, the Musician poured himself and his nephew a cup of tea. Offering the teacup towards the other male, Neah took a small sip of it before setting it down in front of him. Who would have thought that he would be sitting here having tea with his nephew. The last time they'd met it had been a far less pleasant occasion involving chaining him to a chair and calling him a mad puppet. This time, it was Allen himself who had caused him to awaken to have this conversation.

Neah chuckled briefly, leaning back in his chair and propped his feet up on the table. "You know, you didn't have to stab yourself with your Innocence claws, nephew darling. All you had to do was mentally call for me…I personally don't enjoy being jabbed in such a manner, especially by Innocence. I doubt you care for it as well." He paused, and then smiled pleasantly at his nephew. "I imagine that you have questions for me...and I will answer them the best that I can."

Ignoring the cup of tea placed before him, but enjoying the dango Neah had so kindly provided him. After all…it was his favorite type of dango. Neah raised an amused eyebrow as Allen practically shoved the whole plate of food down his throat. "My first question…did Mana truly love me? Or was it you he loved?"

"That's your first question, nephew? Very well. He loved the both of us, Allen. After my death, he may have been losing his mind to grief…but he loved the both of us. I knew niisan better than anybody could ever…he was my only true family...You were his son, biological or not. You are my nephew." Neah smiled sadly at Allen, noticing that his eyes were misting over slightly as if tears were threatening to fall. "Don't cry, nephew."

Allen wiped his eyes with the sleeve of his shirt, taking a deep breath of air and then a sip of tea. "Thank you, Neah." He paused, thinking through whatever he was going to ask next. "How did you know Master Cross?"

"Cross Marian," Neah snorted as if he had actually disliked the man. "I met him when I was still a part of the Noah clan…we met under odd circumstances…." He ran his fingers through his hair, snorting. "I was hunting Innocence and here Marian was, drunk as a skunk in a bar, screaming about some stupid girl named Maria and the idiocies of the Black Order, and he then proceeded to throw his wine glass at me. Oh. He left me his tab as well…he was young then…he was in his late teens. I must say…I wanted to kill him then and there, it's probably a good thing I didn't though…he became a useful partner to me in the long run. He didn't much get along with the Black Order, as you probably know..." Neah paused briefly, glancing up at the darkened sky in Allen's subconscious mind. "We started talking when he'd sobered up, and I managed to get him to pay me back for his tavern tab…and we both realized that we were on the wrong side. Both the Earl, and the Order…they were both wrong. The way the Order went about doing things…it was wrong…imprisoning their Exorcists until they did as they were told, the Second Exorcist project, the other experiments that were going on…the Earl was wrong for wanting to destroy humanity...they can do that on their own in due time…I…hate the Akuma, they're sad beings…the dead should stay dead." He took a breath of air, thinking of what to say next to his nephew. "We began working together…and our first thing that we were going to do was take down the Earl..." Neah laughed bitterly to himself, putting his hand over his face and shaking his head. "As you know, it didn't work…but I did manage to kill the entire family except for Rhode, and the Earl himself…but it left me on the run with Mana; Cross had returned to the Order he despised so much, he even became an Accommodator during that time. He was a full member of the Black Order now, rather than just a scientist."

He paused, wondering if he should continue from there…to the rest of his story until the end of his life. "We'd failed...and now we were running from the Earl who had eyes everywhere. We tried to stay out of the sight of the Earl…but he's got spies everywhere, Allen. He'd found us…I used the Ark to send Mana to…I don't even know where I even sent him…I just wanted niisan to be safe…" Neah rolled his shoulders in a shrug. "I died that day, to save my brother. I died." His hands tightened on his tea cup and he took a long drink of it. "Next." He sounded…sad in a way.

"I…don't know what to say." Allen stated softly, glancing over at his adoptive uncle as he quietly mourned his own death. He thought it better to stop his questioning there, and merely sipped at his tea, thinking of what he'd just learned about his own master, his foster father, and his uncle.

"Nothing can be said, nephew. What's happened has happened…it's in the past and finished." Neah sighed heavily, his gaze dreamy and off in the distant not focusing on one thing as if reliving his demise. Shaking his head, he turned back to Allen. "Next question…"

"Oh…right," There was one thing that Allen simply had to know...it was a question that had been eating at him since he'd learned about his heritage. "Will I really disappear if I become you?"

Neah shrugged his shoulders, then turned back to Allen. "No. I don't want that. I love you as much as I loved Mana…I don't want my cute nephew to vanish as if he never existed. Nor will you destroy your friends…that is merely a precaution that some Noah memories take…they destroy those closest to them, those who would remember who they were. Some, such as Tyki Mikk…they want to keep that human side to them."

Neah then held his hand up for silence from Allen, responding now with a request. "With that said…I would allow you to keep your body, you would remain as Allen Walker. Follow in the footsteps of your master…and work with me to end the Earl's reign. The Noah were meant to lead the human race towards salvation…not damnation." Neah held out his hand towards Allen, smiling. "I only ask one thing of you…to allow me use of your body if I so wish it…I haven't had one in a very long time…I want to be able to feel the rain on my skin…this manner of life I live, trapped in the shadows of your mind…eh. I could care less for it."

"We strive for the same goal, nephew…the end of the Earl, the end of the Black Order's cruelty. We will become the founders of the third side to this war, together."

Allen signed, and took Neah's hand in his own. "I accept your offer, uncle," he smiled at the other.

* * *

><p>The end of the first chapter of this. Uhh. So. Thank you for reading. I actually already have chapter 2 finished, so it'll be up soon. I also need to continue Memories of Neah, so hopefully I'll have a new chapter out for that as well.<p> 


	2. We Meet Again

A/N: When it comes to naming chapters; I fail epically at it. I feel like I should just number the chapters...but naming them is just cooler and makes it easier to remember what chapter is what. Umn. I really don't like Lenalee...so my dislike of her crosses over the Neah. I probably didn't even get her right, which is why I really didn't do much with her, or with Lavi. Eventually though, I might really try to get the both of them correct.

Neah: As much as Risa wishes it so, DGM does not belong to her. All characters are owned by Katsura Hoshina. Except Allen. He's mine. Sorry, Hoshina-san. I stole your main character.  
>Allen: Uncle! I belong to myself, and Hoshina-san. Why must you be so possessive.<br>Neah: Because you're my cute nephew. 3

* * *

><p><strong>We Meet Again<strong>

_"Now, nephew…if you wish to contact the Earl and make an offering of peace….simply find an Akuma and then…well. Tell him good evening, afternoon, or morning…whatever time of day it is. And request a visit. This time, we're going after the Order first." _Neah was mentally saying to Allen, sprawled out across the bed of the hotel room the two had rented. Neah was the one currently in control of the body of Allen Walker, having wished to feel the sensation of a shower after their initial meeting to discuss the future of Allen and Neah Walker. His hands were behind his head, and one leg was crossed over one knee into the air._ "Appeal to his good nature of wanting to complete his family, and have the 14__th__ return to his side. A white flag of peace between myself and my figurative brother." _Neah wasn't paying very much attention to what he was saying; really…he was far too concerned with filing his nails with a nail file. It was nice to be able to do that once again. The idea of truly /feeling/ something was something he hadn't known in Allen's head. All his pain was Allen's. Everything had been Allen's at the time.

Allen himself, although paying attention to what his uncle was saying was finding life as Neah had lived it previously to be incredibly boring. No wonder the Noah memories took over the lives of their hosts…boredom caused much insanity. "Appeal to better nature…a peace offering maybe?"

_"A new hat or something. He's always enjoyed his hats..." _Neah mused lightly, now in the bathroom of the hotel room and was brushing his hair almost obsessively. _"If you allow him to decide, then the lives of one of your closest friends will be lost. He'll ask to kill them to prove yourself most likely._

Allen grimaced at the thought of having to kill Lenalee, Lavi, Johnny, Komui…any number of his Order friends…who probably no longer saw him as a friend anymore. Neah noticed the sudden silence of his nephew, the thoughts swirling in sadness.

_"They're still your friends, Allen. The order has polluted their minds into thinking that you are not…if they could see the both of us now, working together to put a stop to the Earl, but first taking out the Order while gathering allies from amongst their Exorcists along the way…then they would be amazed. They close-mindedness of the Pope never ceases to amaze me. The close-mindedness of humans in general…"_ Neah sighed heavily, running his fingers through his hair once he was done brushing it as he watched himself in the mirror. _"But…not all humans need to die. There are still some good ones in the world…as impossible as it may seem."_

"Yeah…" Allen murmured softly. "After this Earl thing…I'm thinking of showing up…to show them that I'm still…you know…me."

_"Can I slap that Lenalee chick? I don't like her. She's too whiny for my liking…Personally, I think Rhode's a much better choice for you…or even Tyki if you lean that way~ I would far prefer you to stay mine forever…but if it's what you wanted." _Neah stated calmly, now at the window of the hotel and staring out into the night sky. Gently, softly he began to hum his melody. "_Mana and me composed that when we were young…that's what makes it your melody, nephew. It's not just the melody of the 14__th__, but Mana's as well."_

"Uncle! You can't slap Lenalee! Then they'd never trust us," Allen stated rather loudly and indignantly. "And it'd make her cry. She's my very much loved friend."

_"All riiiiight. I won't. I can't stand hearing her cry anyway. Anyway…we can switch back now and go Akuma hunting. I can't activate your arm anyway. Doesn't like the dark matter I have. Don't forget that hat." _Closing his eyes, Neah concentrated for a minute before reopening them back in Allen's subconscious. "Don't forget to put that eye patch back on over your cursed eye. Can't have anybody recognize you."

Allen slipped the eye patch over his left eye, and left the room, closing and the locking the door behind him. _"How am I supposed to detect Akuma if I can't see them." _

The presence of a Noah will bring most Akuma to our attention." Neah explained, shrugging his shoulders. "Traitor or not, I'm still a Noah, they will obey."

Leaving the hotel, Allen began wandering the dark streets, the sky lightening into the morning. This time was the best to really go hunting for things, all the freaks and creeps would be headed to bed…but all the normal people were still asleep.

Not that there weren't people in the city of Rome that morning. Although probably a horrible place to live, so close to the Vatican of Italy. It was the perfect spot to be able to keep an eye on the Vatican, an in essence, the church.

It seemed as if, however, Rome was clear of Akuma as far as Allen could see. Neah didn't seem to be detecting any, and the training that he was being provided to control his Noah abilities; the main one to switch between Noah and human form being the first on he learned could detect any other, not even his eye was detecting any Akuma.

But of course…Rome was so close to the Vatican that it was likely the Black Order made sure to exterminate all Akuma in the area. "_Looks like we'll have to try another area, Neah."_

Allen was so occupied with talking to Neah, that he hadn't noticed the voices around him. The familiar voices of two certain exorcists he knew so well. He hadn't noticed he'd run into the red-headed male of the two. "Ah. Sorry…wasn'…" Shit. It was Lavi.

"Oi…its fine…you look kind of familiar. Kind of short, aren't you?"

Allen twitched, and inside of his head, Neah giggled. Although Neah was about the same height, the Noah carried a different bearing about him…to a point where people didn't make fun of his short stature. He just couldn't help but be shorter than some people.

Lavi peered closer at the male; eye to eye patch double time. "Oi….Lenalee! It's Allen!" The eye patch was pulled off, revealing the cursed eye of Allen.

"Allen!" The male was suddenly embraced in a tight hug from Lenalee Lee. "I thought…that you'd gone with the Noah…or that they'd kill you!" The woman was wrapped tightly around Allen trying not to cry. The tears were threatening to fall…but she didn't let them. She had to be strong for Allen.

"Let go of my nephew, woman. He's mine," Neah's voice suddenly snapped out at Lenalee, resisting the urge to slap her. She wasn't crying at least. That was an improvement to say the least. He still didn't like her, however. One eye flashed gold, then back to silver as he, in annoyance, allowed Allen to go back. "My cute nephew. Mine. I won't let anybody else have him."

Allen glanced away from Lavi and Lenalee's shocked faces and he removed himself from Lenalee's hold. He turned and smiled at the both of them. "That was my uncle, the 14th Noah…we've come to an agreement….but he just lost privileges for that little outburst of his."

Lavi seemed intrigued with this aspect, while Lenalee was more in shock about it. That was a bookman for you, however. The knowledge of the world was everything to them. It was more important than friendship…but not to him. Lavi valued his friends as well as his job.

"Neah is…eccentric…ignore him," Allen was saying. "We realized we wanted the same thing…and decided why not work together for the same thing? I retain my body, while I allow him use of it whenever he wants it…which is usually for recreational uses."

Both Allen and Neah knew that Lavi was doing; making notes in his endless memory of what Allen, the new 14th Noah was saying to them. The fact that Neah had a dislike of Lenalee was probably also noted, although on a more…Lavi-level than a Bookman-level.

"Allen, can we trust them? The annoying girl and the bookman apprentice..."

"_We can, Neah. I do trust them, and I've always trusted them." _Allen responded, not turning his gaze from the two Exorcists as he spoke mentally to his uncle before he began to speak to them. "Before you say anything, I will not return to the Order. I am no longer a part of the Order, or the Earl's war. I wage war on both sides. Both sides are wrong."

A door into the Ark appeared behind Allen, the question mark gleaming brightly in the shining void. "Lenalee, you of all people know the Order's methods are wrong. Master Cross knew it as well. That's why he carried my uncle's Will. I do as well." He glanced back at the both of them as he turned towards the Ark, releasing Timcampy from the sleeve of his shirt. "Tim will lead you to me when you decide." When. Not if. "You will join me, I hope. Oh, Lenalee…uncle apologizes for snapping at you, so. He's very possessive of me, just so you know."

"I did no such thing."

And before the two could even say anything else, or stop him, Allen stepped into the Ark, leaving Tim to settle on top of Lavi's head.

"Uh…Allen."

_"What, Neah?"_

"The hat."

_"Oh dang. Eh. I'll get it another time…I didn't have any money on me anyway…"_ Allen stated, entering into the Musican's room and sprawling out across a couch in the room. _"Do you think they'll join us, uncle? I'm going to ask Kanda as well…and some people of the Science Division. Komui, Johnny, Reever…"_

"That second exorcist who tried to maul you with Innocence, really? I thought he was dead…besides I don't like him. He tried to kill you. And they might, might not. If they truly love you as friends do, then they will."

Allen smiled, and shook his head. He knew Kanda well; they'd been at odds so many times that he felt that he knew Kanda like a brother. Kanda wasn't dead. He wasn't going to die so easily, not before fulfilling his desire. He closed his eyes, humming the notes to the melody having memorized it without the use of Tim. "_We're going to Mater. Don't you argue with me, you're already in enough trouble as is."_

"It's probably a good idea to contract the Order people before the Earl…he'll be keeping a close eye on us once we 'join' him, anyway." Neah mused likely, and stretched. "If we can…we should try to recruit some of the Noah as well; Tyki and Rhode, Sheryl might follow them. The Earl probably won't think twice of disposing his 'family' once his goal has been completed. Rhode adores you to bits, Tyki…he's got those human friends of his that he cares for. And Sheryl cares for them both…besides, how could he resist your adorableness anyway? Add my own ability to be irresistible to it as well; and we're just completely loveable."

Yeah

* * *

><p>End of chapter two. Yay. Next chapter will involve Kanda.<p>

Reviews are nice and loved.


	3. Mater

A/N; I'm so happy. I'm glad people like this. Thank you those who reviewed. You all made my day. And thanks also to those who added this to their story alerts. I love it when people enjoy my writing.

Disclaimer;  
>Neah: DGM belongs to Katsura Hoshina<br>Allen: Thank you for reading.  
>Kanda: Che. I don't belong to her.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Mater<strong>

Mater, Italy. The last time Allen had been there was his very first mission as an Exorcist of the Black Order, with Kanda. He'd last seen of this place on the day he'd sent Kanda and Alma Karma to this place, away from the Church's prying eyes.

The underground tunnels were still there, the light filtering down through holes in the ceiling. This had been the home of Guzol and Lala for countless years until the day Guzol died and Lala's Innocent heart had been taken.

Allen passed through the Ark's Gate into the sand, glancing around the room calmly. In the middle of the room were the graves of Lala and Guzol. The area was completely void of any sort of life as far as he could tell.

_"Allen, do you think that the samurai is even still here? It's been a couple weeks after all…he could have moved on."_

"Even if he's not still here…this is the best place to start. He may have left a clue or something." Allen responded, glancing around the room once more. He began moving across the sand towards one of the adjoining tunnels.

_"Allen...please try not to get lost."_ Neah warned lightly. _"You know you aren't…directionally savvy."_

"Oh hush." Allen hissed back at his uncle, reveling in the following silence as he took a left turn down one tunnel. "I think it was this way to the surfa…" he stopped, suddenly turning around and activating Crown Clown when his eye reacted. A sword was being held at his nose, and his eyes widened. "Kanda!" But why did his eye react? Alma was gone.

Well, not completely. Besides Kanda, but forever hidden from his view the soul that had been Alma Karma was there. Watching over the man she had once loved before the Order had ruined their afterlife. She looked at Allen, put a finger to her lips and smiled at him.

"Che...It's just moyashi," Kanda snorted, sheathing the sword. It wasn't Mugen…but it was enough for him there. His wounds had healed already it looked like. He no longer wore the uniform of the Black Order, but his usual training uniform, making Allen believe that he left Mater to get food and other items.

"The name is Allen, Bakanda," The teenager stated, twitching in annoyance as he pushed the sword down from its position of pointing angrily at him. "Now if you would stop threatening me before my uncle decides that you're a threat to my safety and tries to kill you himself."

Kanda grunted something, and lowered his weapon. "Uncle?" He raised his eyebrow in mild curiosity, but kept the blank and stern look on his face. "So you finally became the Fourteenth, moyashi…but you're still you?"

"Thank for you for stating the obvious," Allen drawled to the other.

"_Allen, if you're rude to the samurai, then he might not join us."_ Neah stated boredly inside of Allen's head, ready to jump in and attack the samurai if needed. He remembered that this type of behavior between the two was normal…but still.

"Tch. Seems like somebody has acquired a foul attitude." Kanda stated, holding his sword over his shoulder, but not sheathing it yet. It wasn't Innocence, but if this new Allen or his 'uncle' proved to be a threat…He paused, remembering somebody and turned his gaze away from Allen for a split second, not meeting his gaze. "Sorry about...mauling you with Mugen…I wasn't in control." He turned his fierce gaze back to the teenager and held his sword out yet again. "Don't think that apology means anything, Moyashi. I felt that I owed you at least that."

Allen gave a knowing smile, and nodded already walking back towards the main room and where he'd left the Ark. "I left the Order as well, Kanda," he stated as Kanda followed him from the tunnel. "After I left you in Mater, Levellier ordered me to bring you both back and I refused. I spent some time in the Order's dungeon until…" He frowned, debating on telling him about Apocryphos…then decided against it for now. He couldn't even explain it himself. Neah didn't know much about it either…just that it was like a body guard to the Heart. "Amazing enough, Tyki Mikk and Rhode rescued me…and then told me to show the 14th who is the boss." Allen laughed lightly. "We're working together now…me and the 14th, my uncle Neah."

He turned back to Kanda. "We're the third side to this war. Together Neah and I will take down the Black Order, and the Earl. I'd like you to join us, Kanda, as the first member of the Third Side."

Allen's voice lowered slightly with his next statement. "You have to keep moving on, Kanda…but the Black Order won't stop until they have you back. If anything…they'll probably wish to replace Alma Karma with you…We can't allow them to continue the chain of cruelty. Please."

Kanda didn't respond, merely brushed passed Allen with another "che" and into the Gate.

_"I'm taking that as a yes,"_ Neah commented dryly. In the next moment, he had taken control and strolled into the Gate behind Kanda, closing it behind him with a mere finger-snap. "Yu Kanda. It's about time we met," Neah stated, ushering Kanda into his room before he took his seat at the piano. He began playing, making Kanda his own personal room in the Ark.

There were still many things Allen had to learn, and fully manipulating the Ark was one of them. When he learned about this certain aspect, he would be able to turn each pure white building of the Ark into whatever he wished. Those buildings would make themselves the new Home of each member they got.

He spoke as he played, forming the home that Kanda would soon have. "Neah Walker. Although, I don't much like you for harming my nephew…I must thank you for allowing me to meet him earlier than I thought I would have."

Finishing his melody, Neah then opened another door to the room he had formed for Kanda. It was perfect for him. Everything that Kanda would need was there. There was his bedroom area, a bathroom area, and then there were another door the led to a room where he could peacefully meditate. Off of his meditation room was a training room. In a corner of the room was a barrel of samurai swords. "Allen thought that this room would be to your liking. I expect a thank you."

Kanda snorted his thanks to Neah, and to Allen before shutting the door behind him. This cut him off from the 14th's room unless Neah or Allen allowed otherwise.

Neah moved back to the piano bench, now striking up another conversation with Allen. _"We should also join in the race for Innocence and try to find our own Accommodators before the Order or the Earl gets to them."_ He then tapped at a few more keys randomly. _"This means I have to step up your training to be able to master my abilities as Musician."_ Neah smiled pleasantly. _"It should be fun…for me at least."_

* * *

><p>AN;

And so ends chapter three. I think I made Kanda overly angry at the world…but oh well. I'm pretty sure I got him in character. It's so cute how Alma's soul is still there...just watching over Kanda.

Next chapter; Will involve some Allen-training and other stuff that I really haven't gotten sorted out yet.


	4. Music Training

A/N: Well. I was going to work on a reply for an RP I'm doing…but Arashi, my character, is being highly uncooperative with me. It makes me sad. I'd smack him for it…but he doesn't feel pain so it wouldn't do anything.

Thank you all who review this fanfic. 3

ANYWAY. This chapter is sort of a filler one, but not completely irrelevant to the plot. Allen does need to learn how to use his Noah to the best of his abilities. As the Musician, he's going to have to know how to sing and play some musical instruments.

I don't know how to play the piano. So. Forgive me for it being so…simple and suckish.

The songs listed were composed by;  
>Frederick Chopin - Funeral March, Tristesse, Nocturne, Fantasie<br>Beethoven – Moonlight Sonata  
>Mozart – Lacrimosa, Requirem<p>

I would also like to dedicate this chapter to one of my best friends ever. My friend Kat is headed off to college soon. So, I won't get to see her for awhile because it's far away. Thank you, Kat for being my friend, being an epic person, and always being there. Good luck.

Disclaimer; Katsura Hoshina owns DGM.

* * *

><p><strong>Musical Training<strong>

Kanda wasn't the only one who had a meditation room; Allen had his own secret one in the Ark. It was where he and Neah could work inside Allen's subconscious on his abilities without harming anything else in the process. Or anybody else. Namely himself.

Although learning how to play the piano wasn't really going to hurt anything, however. The main grand piano in the 14th's room was the only piano currently held inside the Ark, and Neah deemed it easier to teach this way. It would allow him some play time with Allen's body while the boy concentrated on practice.

The two sat on the bench of the white grand piano, Neah calmly pointing out each key and then tapping it for him to show off the sound of each note. He would also use the foot pedals of the piano, although none of the songs he ever used really used it, but he wanted Allen to fully know how to make us of a piano.

"One ability of the Musician, nephew, is the ability to bewitch. Simply by doing anything musical, be it humming or singing, you catch the full of attention of any human or Akuma who hear it," Neah explained. "It can also be used to weave illusions, and although it can not fully control somebody, you're able to suggest for them to do things. It has to be something that they would normally do however. Like…Kanda…you can't tell him to go frolic in a field of flowers wearing a dress."

Neah then turned to Allen, swinging one leg over to straddle the bench. "Now. For your homework. You know the notes, and whatnot. Now, I have songs for you learn." A stack of piano songs was now being placed between the two. "I want you to learn Nocturne, Moonlight Sonata, Tristesse, Lacrimosa, Requiem and Funeral March."

Neah then proceeded to explain his reason. "There are the seven songs in all that control this Ark. Musician is the one creates the Gate and moves the Ark to certain places, it also creates the each room based upon the images in your head. Nocturne will destroy all current Ark Gates that are set, Moonlight Sonata will…it's fairly useless actually…but you see how bright everything is in the town? It'll create darkness. Tristesse will expel everything that is not a part of the Ark originally out…mostly just people. Lacrimosa will lock the Ark in place, not even allowing the Musician to move it unless played a second time; that's why the Earl could never move it after he killed me. Requiem will program the songs and then Funeral March…it will completely reset the Ark. All rooms and the songs I've programmed will be reset, and the gates will be destroyed. Any people inside the ark will automatically be expelled except the Musician. If Funeral March is played, then the first song you play after it will be the song that programs all the other songs."

Allen nodded his head wearily, already seeing all the work ahead of him. It would take weeks for him to learn all these songs, maybe even longer with other things to do.

"Don't worry, Allen. You're the Musician. It pretty much makes you a musical prodigy," Neah said brightly. "Have fun practicing though. Oooh. That reminds me…I forgot one. Fantasie, when played on any instrument will make that instrument the heart of this Ark, replacing the piano." Another piece was added to the ever-growing stack. "Later, I'll just think up a bunch of random songs for you learn. I'll also be teaching you how to sing, play violin, cello, viola…Before you ask, I can also play those instruments and I can sing." Neah beamed, and then just vanished; leaving Allen with a stack of songs he needed to learn.

Allen twitched, and then decided that Neah was just as bad as Cross was when it came to teaching.

* * *

><p>AN

Two chapters in one day. I ARE AMAZING. I always figured that the Neah would have more than one song programmed into the Ark. I just picked a bunch of pretty songs from famous composers. I know it's a bit shorter than normal...but I couldn't think of anything else to add.

Next chapter; Lenalee and Lavi's decision. Neah's sadistic side will also be making a debut against that Hitler-wannabe. Allen being distracted by practice means Neah can do whatever he wants until Allen notices. Levellier had a change of heart in chapter 205, but still…one act of kindness towards Link doesn't change anything.


	5. Split Hearts

A/N; I really managed to get another chapter out. O-O My muse seems to have died for Memories of Neah currently. Orz. I guess I'll keep updating this until it returns along with Pupp…Arashi's muse.

DGM is own by Katsura Hoshina

* * *

><p><strong>Split Hearts<strong>

It was rare that Neah got to go out, especially on his own inside Allen's body. There really wasn't much of a difference in appearance between the two...but it was easy to tell that Allen wasn't there currently. The eyes were different. Neah's eyes were gentle, but had this cold and calculating look behind them. Eyes that could turn from that graceful gray to a tempest gray.

Neah easily opened Kanda's door, poking his head in. He wasn't there, must be in one of the other rooms. "I'm going out, Yu. If you need anything…well…you're out of luck then. There is a door next door that'll lead outside to Rome…or was it the one across the street…oh well." Without waiting for a response, Neah shut the door behind him and began moving down the white sidewalks of the Ark City. He passed at least six buildings before turning right down an alley towards another door.

This was the door that lead to Komui's office in the Black Order headquarters in London, he and Allen had set it up shortly after they began working with each other. To spy on the Order. Neah was making use of this door right now. Pulling out a key, he slid it into the lock. All the doors that lead into the Order were locked. He didn't want them to use his and Allen's Ark, not after what they did to him. Levellier had to be the worst out of all of them though…imprisoning Allen for helping his friends, calling him a traitor…and what Neah remembered of the past...his family had sold out to the Order and allowed experimenting to go on with their own family members, all for money and status.

Not all humans were horrible…but this man was one of the worst. And while Allen was distracted…he would make him suffer. Opening the door into Komui's office, papers fluttering in the air from the sudden rush of wind from the opening of the door, Neah stepped in, shutting the door behind him. "Komui Lee."

Allen liked Komui, Neah knew…he was the older brother to Lenalee Lee, and although he didn't care for the other Lee…Komui seemed like a likeable guy minus all the crazed robots and his sister-complex. Then again…Neah had a nephew-complex…so they were kindred spirits in that sense.

"Allen-kun," Komui was shocked to see the boy, but the suddenly smile that passed the face of Neah told him otherwise. "The Fourteenth…" He began moving towards the door in case of emergency, but managed to stay unusually calm. "So Allen-kun is…"

"Doing homework~" Neah trilled pleasantly, shocking the other with his pleasantries. "Why yes, I would be the Fourteenth, Neah. My cute nephew is just fine…sort of. I mean I did leave him with a bunch of piano pieces to learn...difficult ones at that. It's probably driving him insane." Neah held up a hand in peace. "He's just fiiiine. We have a good thing going on here."

Komui visibly calmed down, knowing that Allen was safe. Ever since the boy had left the Order…he'd always been worried about him. "Why…are you here…Neah was it?"

"Eh. Various things," Neah stated vaguely, sitting on the edge of Komui's desk. "You really should clean your office…it's a mess." He hopped down and moved towards the door to leave. "Well…I have business here, Komui. Allen says hello, as does Kanda." Neah looked back and Komui's confused face and smiled. "You're too good for the Order with their closed minds, and cruelty. The third side, mine and my nephew's side against the Earl, and your Black Order, could use a great mind like you. Allen's already requested Lenalee and the bookman apprentice to join us, and we already have Yu Kanda as well. Think about it. I'm off to find a certain man." The smile that suddenly crossed Neah's lips chilled Komui, but as a soft humming passed through Neah's lips, Komui forgot what he was about to do, and instead flounced out the door passed the 14th and down the hallway. "Lenaleeeee. Your brother wants some coffeeee and I demand a huuuug."

Neah chuckled softly, and began walking and humming at the same time, weaving an illusion through his hums. Anybody who would have seen him no longer did, but instead saw a blank space where he would be. It was almost like being invisible, only not.

As he moved through the hallways, he began to alter his form. His pale skin turned ashen gray, the white hair darkened until it was a lovely shade of black. The stigmata of the Noah crossed his forehead, and one eye flashed gold, the other remaining silver. Another smile, that well-known Noah smile crossed his features as he caught sight of his prey. His humming halted, and he began to softly whistle, catching the attention of the man. Continuing to whistle, Levellier was lead down a dark hallway.

Neah's fingers suddenly found Levellier's neck, and slammed him into the wall and held him there a few inches off the ground. "So you're Levellier." He stated simply, digging his nails into the soft flesh of his throat, drawing blood. Neah eyed the crimson liquid for a second before snorting. "I doubt it would taste good anyway,"

"N-Noah," the man started to say, his hands rising to Neah's in a futile attempt to remove them, this only caused Neah's grip to tighten and smash the man into the wall across from it, face first. "The Fourteenth to be exact. You caused my nephew to suffer." He brought Levellier's face towards him again. "After all he did for you bastards as an Exorcist…you treated him like he was a traitor."

Hearing the sounds of footsteps heading towards him, Neah began to hum softly, weaving an illusion for all to see before turning his attention back to Levellier. "I hate it when people hurt him. He doesn't deserve it," Neah hissed, digging his fingers harder into the neck of the despicable man, successfully cutting of his air supply. "I hate humans like you…you're the worst of the worst," Neah stated, dropping the man to the ground now and placing a foot on the side of his head, threatening to crush it.

"I should kill you…I really should…but it would hurt my nephew. Knowing that his hands took the life of a human…" Neah leaned over Levellier's ear, his voice lowered to an almost amused tone. "You've always turned a blind eye to the Order's cruelty…the Second Exorcist program, the Third Exorcists…" Neah would have continued, but impatience suddenly got the better of him and he plunged his index finger into the man's left eye, and then his right. "You turning a blind eye to everything…you are now blind yourself." Neah smiled, turned the man's head over, watching the blood course down his face. "And so you can not simply place the blame on my adorable nephew…I will also be taking that ugly little voice of yours…" Leaning over the man's throat, Neah hummed a few notes and an eerie gray smoke arose from the man's throat where his vocal chords would have been, and Neah grasped it between his fingers, but then released it and watched it vanish into the air. "An ability of mine, the Fourteenth's, is the ability to steal voices…I could have added it to my own voice and been able to copy yours…but it's far too /filthy/ for the likes of myself and Allen."

The Fourteen easily rose to his feet, delicately licking the blood on his finger tips, the grimaced. "I was right. Nasty." Instead, he wiped it on the man's shirt and began to walk away, humming again to cause the illusion to vanish. "The next time you see Allen Walker? I want you to grovel at his feet for forgiveness and thank him for sparing your pathetic life." He easily formed an Ark Gate, and stepped in, making it vanish before anybody could see the gate.

A few minutes later, Levellier's still form was discovered and the alarm was risen.

"Ah…I almost forgot…" Neah stepped out of the Ark again, but this time in the Science Division's room. He waved pleasantly. "Johnny, Reever, Russell…" He moved passed the stunned group who then began sounding the alarm about a Noah in the Science Division…but Neah picked up Mugen, and clicked his tongue. "Later. Allen misses you all, and hopes you'll join us on the Third Side. Lenalee and Lavi should have Tim with them. They'll show you the way to my cute nephew." With that, Neah stepped into the ark with Kanda's sword, staring at it curiously. "Rusted…eh. He'll know what to do with it…probably."

Snapping his fingers, Neah moved to close the gate…but only to acquire a passenger in the Ark. "It's you." Neah stated idly, shifting back to Allen's normal form as he glanced down at the figure that had grabbed the back of his shirt.

"Uncle Moyashi! What were you thinking showing up in the Order like that? Especially to do that to Levellier as well…what would Allen think?" the tall red-head demanded, holding his hammer over his shoulder as he released the Noah and leaned against a building. He glanced back sadly at the closed door that lead back to the Order…if only Lenalee had come with him…but she wasn't going to go without her brother. He'd left Timcampy with her, however in case she changed her mind and came…

"Bookman...Lavi…whatever your name is, Allen doesn't need to know about this. The man deserved it, and you know it. And what's with this 'Uncle Moyashi' nonsense?"

"You're Moyashi's uncle, aren't you? And you're about the same height…and I think Allen deserves to know that you tried to kill Levellier. It's his hands you used." Lavi stated, walking beside the other through the door that lead to his and Allen's own bedroom.

Neah shrugged his shoulder, pulling off his bloodied shirt and chucking it onto the bed. "I'll tell him in due time. He's a bit swamped with Musician training at the moment, Lavi."

It was clear that Neah had no sense of modesty because he was stripping in front of Lavi…but he had nothing to be ashamed of. "Now…if you'd stop staring at me…I'm going to go take a bath," Shoving Mugen into Lavi's hands, he then snapped his fingers and shooed Lavi into Kanda's room. "I'll make you your own room later…for now, just bother Kanda." His gaze softened slightly. "I'll…tell Allen later, alright?"

"Good. It's the right thing to do for Allen," Lavi stated, glancing back at him then back into the room. "Yuuuuu-chaaaan I have a preseeent for yooou."

Neah closed the door behind him after hearing an annoyed yell from Kanda of "Baka Usagi!" He smiled gently. His own family was growing…and soon it would be able to stand against the Earl's family as well at the Black Order.

* * *

><p>AN; So Neah's sadistic side made an appearance to Levellier. I don't feel sorry for the man.  
>Lenalee might join at a later time…but for now it's just Lavi. Lenalee wouldn't join without her brother with her.<br>Lavi already knew Kanda was with them…simply because Neah came for Mugen. And if anybody hasn't noticed, Lavi's in love with Lenalee. Because I like that pairing.  
>And the fact Neah likes Komui just makes me giggle…and his lack of shame. He doesn't care who he gets naked in front of. ;D Rating goes up with this chapter.<p>

I hope this long chapter makes up for the shortness of that last one. Thanks for reading.

Next Chapter; Allen joins the Noah family.


	6. Welcome Home

A/N; And here's chapter six for you. As requested, Rhode is in this chapter. And I've also decided to pair Allen with Tyki…because I like Poker Pair. Rhode on the other hand, I will pair with Neah. It's almost a threesome/foursome...

Sheryl's just a freak. Wisely doesn't understand privacy. And the Earl is all happy. ;D

DGM is owned by Katsura Hoshina.

* * *

><p><strong>Welcome Home<strong>

Allen's fingers delicately tapped against the keys of the piano in the music room that he had created for himself in the Ark to practice. After hearing from Neah about what he had done in his free time to Levellier, Allen wasn't speaking to the man currently, and he'd created a music room of his own in the ark to practice so he wouldn't be distracted inside of his subconscious. The only song he didn't practice on this piano was Fantasie, which was played on the main one so he wouldn't set a new main piano.

"You still aren't talking to your uncle, Moyashi?" Lavi asked, sitting on a couch in the room, watching Allen play; making mental notes of what songs he was learning how to play. Maybe they were important to the Ark.

Allen snorted and shook his head, wincing as he missed a note on Tristesse and instead began to replay the song. "He had no right to go and do that…I don't like Levellier either, not after what he's done…but he didn't have to do that." He was happy that Neah had come back with Lavi, and Kanda's mugen, but going to hurt Levellier like that…it was uncalled for.

Lavi frowned at Allen, noting that he hadn't corrected him for calling him a moyashi. This was clearly bothering him. Getting up from his seat, the bookman apprentice moved towards Allen, lightly patting him on the head. "Think of it this way…Neah could have killed him. He didn't, and I bet he wanted to. He didn't want your hands to cause his death. Everything he does is for you. I never thought I would see a Noah that genuinely cares for somebody like he does for you. Remember what Noah he is…the Noah of Destruction."

"I suppose you're right…it's as much my fault as it is his…As much as he tries to suppress that Noah side of him…it's really hard." Allen stopped playing once he finished the song, satisfied with it for the time being. It wasn't perfect…but he knew the notes of it. Just four more of the songs he had to learn, after that he would continue to practice them. "Even I can feel the tug of the Noah, wanting destruction."

_Neah?_

"Yes, nephew?"

"_I forgive you."_

Neah smiled to himself, closing his eyes. Allen had forgiven him. That had been all he had wanted in the days that had passed since his attack on Levellier. "Alright then…since we're talking now…I think we should go to the Noah now. We can use…Levellier to show that you're willing to do that to the Order."

Allen nodded his agreement, sparking Lavi to curiosity and to launch a question towards the Noah. "What are you talking about now, Moyashi? You're planning something aren't you?"

Allen looked at Lavi, and nodded. "I rather thought I would join the Noah family today. They've already told me they'd welcome me as the Fourteen." He rose from his piano bench, but not before opening a door into the heart of the Ark. The door closed once Lavi stepped in and then vanished. "Which means, I'll have to hide your and Kanda's room like this one, so it can't be found."

Settling in at that piano, Allen's fingers glided over the keys, the song bursting into his mind along with the notes. "If we want to rid the world of the Order's corruption, and the Earl's destruction, then we need both exorcists and Noah on our side."

Exorcists and Noah working together? The thought was almost laughable…but the red-head couldn't deny the logic behind the words. The third side to this war would have to have the means of taking out both sides. One question was bugging him though… "What makes you think the Noah will even join you? They're loyal to the Earl last I checked."

Allen had now switched places with Neah to speak, the banished Noah knowing the Earl far better than Allen. "He's going mad; the Earl is…not that he already wasn't mad. Once he reaches his goal of destroying humanity…I'm positive that his 'Family' will no longer be needed. It's just the way he does things. He uses something until it's no longer needed. And some of the Noah; like Rhode, Sheryl, and Tyki I, well, Allen could possibly get over to this side…and if we can get the reincarnation of Wrath first…then there's another one. I don't know enough about the newer Noah to read how they'd fall."

Neah rose from the seat of the piano, pressing a button to open a door to the outside. "Which means, I have to go Akuma hunting. I'll be in Japan if you need me, Lavi. Let Yu know, and I'm sure Allen will check in whenever he can." Neah switched back to Allen, who then switched to Noah form and stepped outside the Ark. "You can also return to the Order if you like, for now, Lavi. Certainly having an inside person would be nice," Allen stated idly. "Six houses passed Kanda's a right down an alley should bring you to Komui's office." Allen lightly tossed Lavi the key to the door. "Tell Komui that I'm sorry what happened to Levellier…even if he did deserve it," with that final statement, Allen closed the Ark Gate.

Activating his left eye, Allen began his search for an Akuma. With Japan being as overrun with Akuma as it usually was, Allen was surprised with the lack of Akuma he was running into. Actually, this was the perfect time for some Musician skills practice. Whistling shrilly into the air, Allen was pleased to soon detect the presence of a group Akuma; a mixture of level two and three Akuma.

"Noah-sama."

"Good evening, Akuma," Allen stated, then covered his eye with the eyepatch he wore around cities to prevent anybody from recognizing him, but as well as hiding the tormented souls from his vision. "I wish…"

"Alleeeeeen," That voice was familiar Rhode Kamelot hurled herself at Allen, suddenly, and for yet a second time, kissing him on the lips. "You're a Noah! That's so greeeaaat. Millenie, Can I keep him?" She giggled at his red face and shocked appearance. "That eye patch looks good on you, Allen."

"Rhode…I'm not a dog. You can't simply 'keep' me," Allen commented after regaining his composure before he turned to the Earl. He inclined his head as respectfully as Allen possibly could, considering whom it was. "Good evening, Millenium Earl." It seemed as if the rest of the family had come to great him as well. Tyki was there with a smirk on his face, although he was holding Sheryl back from attacking him. "Brother, don't attack Shounen."

"But my precious daughter's lips! TYKI. How can you stand by a let him do that to my precious daughter! Rhode, Daddy wants a kiss too." Sheryl then held out his hands for a hug, but didn't that hug because Rhode had decided that she was going to hug onto Allen just to bug her adoptive father.

The Earl then raised his hand for silence. "Allen Walker. Welcome to the family." That simple? The Earl wanted the Fourteen back by his side so badly that he would allow him into the family just like that?

Allen tiled his head to the side slightly. "Neah's here too, Earl…" he tapped on the side of his head. "He's too nervous to come out to see you, though…he's worried about old feelings that you may have for him."

"You just made it sound like we were lovers, Allen…" Neah muttered inside of Allen's head, making Wisely snort and giggle. Allen looked at Noah's Wisdom, and scowled. "Do you always do that?"

"I allow people their privacy."

Tyki looked at Wisely with a withering glance. He most definitely did /not/ respect people's privacy and pried every chance he got. "Welcome to the family, Shounen." Tyki finally released Sheryl after saying this.

Sheryl stalked over to Allen and Rhode, glared at Allen for a moment, pried Rhode from him. Once Rhode was out of the picture of not clinging to Allen, Sheryl seemed to warm up to the boy slightly. He wasn't Neah, he was Allen Walker, who at first was against joining the family…but now that he was a Noah…he was more into being a part of the family since his own family of the Black Order disowned him.

"Tykiii, you never told me that Allen was so…arousing." Sheryl said, clinging to Allen now. "Millenium Earl, can I adopt Allen too?"

"Now now, it's up to Allen, Sheryl." The Earl stated, watching his newest family member closely. What had caused such a change in Allen Walker that he would so willingly join the family?

"Brother, you're such a creep sometimes…"

"Don't worry, Tyki. I'm aroused by you too."

"Ugh. I'm getting goosebumps…" Tyki said, shivering. He looked at Allen expectantly, knowing that if he said yes, that would make him Allen's uncle. He was already Wisely's uncle as well as Rhode's...so why not add Shounen to the mix as well?

Allen didn't risk offended the Noah that could control somebody's body, especially when the man was so close to him and was calling him arousing…such a pervert. Neah was the only normal one of the family, wasn't he? "I…guess…"

Rhode was now attached to Allen again. "Father, this makes Allen my little brother, doesn't it?"

Sheryl beamed. "It also means that he can't do any disgusting things to my cute daughter,"

Wisely was snickered again at Allen's thoughts of Sheryl being a creep, earning him another look. Wisely merely shrugged and tilted his head. "Your mind is an open book."

Rhode now had Allen by the wrists and was spinning him around in circles. "Alleeeen." She spun him right through one of her Doors. "We're going to buy you some adorable clothes and some candy. I'm going to dress my new little brother up like a doll!"

Sheryl didn't have to worry about Allen doing disgusting things to Rhode…but the other way around. Rhode really was attached to the boy, and only the Earl, and quite possibly Wisely with his knowledge knew why.

Tyki sighed, and followed the two through Rhode's door, stating idly. "You should play me a couple rounds of poker, shounen." The door then vanished while the rest of the family moved into the Earl's Ark and home.

Except the Earl.

For a moment, the Earl stood there, leaning on Lero before he moved into the Ark as well, the black gate vanishing behind him. "Welcome home, my Fourteenth."

* * *

><p>AN; I've seen maybe spellings of Sheryl and Road. Cyril, Sheril, and Rhode. I prefer Sheryl and Rhode as my two spellings of those names.  
>And I so failed at the Earl. ;D<p>

Next Chapter; The first battle Allen fights against the Order.  
>I'm thinking of doing a Lenalee vs Allen fight since she's still with the Order. Or him fighting Lavi because he does go back in order to be a spy. 3<p> 


	7. Omakes 1 and 2

A/N; Not really a chapter, but a few omakes I wrote awhile back. This first one was based upon a drawing on Deviantart by Rananieida. It was a picture of Neah chasing Tyki's tease, which was where this little random thing came from.

The second one…I don't even know, but it's funny enough.

DGM belongs to Hoshina, as usual.

* Tyki-pon is what the Earl usually calls Tyki. It means Tyki-pet pretty much.

* * *

><p><strong>BUTTERFLIES ~Omake 1~<strong>

If it wasn't Rhode or Sheryl, or anybody else in the current Clan of Noah…then it was rampant insomnia. This time…his reasoning for being awake this night was much more…odd. Not that his family wasn't odd…but this was just…he couldn't even begin to describe how odd it was.

"Neah…what are you doing…" The host of Noah's Pleasure drawled, his cigarette hanging from his lips, the cancer stick slowly burning itself into nothingness. It had been like this ever since Allen Walker had joined their family after his escape from the Order. He had offered to share his body with Neah…and whenever that happened, it was just…psychotic.

"Catchin' your tease golems, *Tyki-pon," the formerly exiled Fourteenth Noah trilled. He and Allen switched whenever he grew bored with putting his cute nephew's body through the works, leaving Allen to clean up whatever mess with Fourteenth left behind in his wake. Usually it was calming somebody in the family down from wanting to strangle the insufferable creature…but at least Neah had reconciled with the Earl, for now…and together the two plotted the demise of the Order who had hurt their family member so much.

It was no wonder after Neah had spent so long in basically solitary confinement inside of Allen's mind that the man would have gone psychotic. Speaking of psychotic men…

Neah lunged passed Tyki, swinging his butterfly net at several of Tyki's tease floating around in the area. After…harassing Tyki awake to release his tease, Neah then proceeded to try to capture them. "COME BACK HERE, BUTTERFLIES." The man shrieked, succeeding in only…capturing Tyki in his net. "Ooh. I caught a Tyki-pon! A sexy one at that." Neah removed the net, swiping a finger under Tyki chin. "Ooooh lalala…no wonder my cute nephew has a thing for you….you do kind of look like me…I after all, am a gorgeous creature."

Tyki twitched at the sudden touch, and since Neah had done it with Allen's innocent left arm, there had been no escaping it…however, the sheer mention of that boy having a thing for him…seemed to pique his attention. "Oh really, now? Do tell…"

Neah was already returning to his tease hunt, however. "Butterfliiiiiieees. Come here. I GOT YOU." Not really. The tease had eaten its way out of the net. This caused Neah to pull the holy net to his face, shove his hand through it and look accusingly at Tyki. "Look at what your tease did. LOOK AT IT." He then proceeded to shove the broken net over Tyki's head in an annoyed fuss, then crossed his arms in a huff. "Tyki-pon. Since my form of entertainment has just ended…entertain me. Do it. Now."

Tyki twitched in annoyance yet again, and returned his tease from whence they came, which was inside of his body. "No, Neah." He rubbed his head, sighing. "I have a headache now….I'm going back to bed. Go bother Rhode…" He turned, and began walking down the halls of the Earl's manor to return to his bedroom. "I'm surrounded by idiots…"

"Tyki-poooon!" Tyki suddenly felt the impact of Neah's body against his back, and his arms around his neck. "Ack. Neah. What are you doing now?"

"Helping my clueless little nephew, that's what," The Fourteenth Neah stated in an eerily calm voice.

"I…see…" Tyki turned his head to gaze at Neah, contemplating on how to kill the annoying thing…or at least allow him to get some sleep that night. He really should have been worried about the tone of voice, but he just wanted to go back to bed.

Turning his head wasn't the best idea, as Neah suddenly smiled pleasantly, and then planted his lips onto Tyki's, at the same time switching body control back to Allen. "Your tuuuuurn, nephew dear."

When Allen regained control of his body, he was wrapped around Tyki, kissing him. His eyes widened to the size of dinner plates and he let go with a squawk, falling to the floor with a soft thump. His face was a shade brighter than even General Cross's hair. "Tyki! What are you doing!" The teenager squawked. So that was two Noah who've kissed him now…

"What am I doing? Ask your uncle that, shounen," Tyki drawled, in a slight daze, his fingers pressed to his lips, as if savoring that one kiss. He would have to make sure to thank Neah later for this…

"Oh…uh…I'll have an uh…talk to with him…later," Allen scrambled back to his feet, and fled down the hall in all his embarrassed glory. "Good night, Tyki."

"Good night, Shounen."

A good night indeed.

* * *

><p><strong>Neah Strikes Again ~Omake 2~<strong>

"Oooo lala…I'm so sexy," Neah drawled, posing at the mirror he was facing after a rather long and hot shower. After being locked away for so long inside the recesses of Allen's subconscious mind; showering and bathing was one of his favorite things to do. The 14th mostly retained Allen Walker's appearance now that the two had merged and were sharing their one body, he still saw himself as a sexy beast. The best of both males had been melded together; Neah's dark hair, the ashen Noah skin, Allen's lovely eyes…well eye. He retained the curse upon his left eye, so it had stayed silver while the other one was golden like a Noah's. It was proof that Allen was still there.

Neah spun in a circle, inspecting every bathrobed angle he could, before a devious smirk crossed his features. He rather liked Tyki...so the man he liked best certainly was the best for his adorable nephew, wasn't he? Of course! Posing once more in front of the mirror, Neah whistled at himself before stepping from the Ark in front of Tyki's rooms. He modified his voice to sound far more like Allen's and entered the room. "Oh Tyki…I'm bored. Care for a game of poker?"

Tyki glanced up from the novel he was reading, and was met with an interesting sight of shounen in a bathrobe. The book fell between his hands in shock at the appearance of the Musician. Then he regained his composure and picked up his book, but closed it. "Shounen…what brings you here…" He drawled, managing to look at his face and not…downward at everything else. It was incredibly hard to do so, however.

Tyki's self-control began to fray as 'Allen' plopped himself into Tyki's lap, giving him this look that could only be described as…innocently sexy. "Pleeeease? Just one round; strip poker."

"But you're…ah…only wearing a bathrobe. It wouldn't be…fair…" Tyki was having even more of a hard time concentrating on things now that 'Allen' was in his lap.

"I cheat anyway," 'Allen' stated boredly, beaming at Tyki. He moved his lips closer to the Noah of Pleasure's ear, and whispered. "You can punish me anyway you wish if you catch me cheating, Tyki-pon."

Tyki-pon…that did it. Tyki coughed lightly into his gloved hand, and phased out of the chair to leave Allen sitting in it on his own. "Neah…if I may ask…what are you doing?"

Neah sighed, leaning back in the chair, then smirked and began undoing the robe. "Undressing now, Tyki-pon…" His eye wandered down to where no eyes should be wandering. "I know you want me…I know you want Allen." The Noah purred seductively, slowly untying the robe…

Tyki lunged at Neah, in an attempt to make him stop. Sherly would murder him if he did /that/ with his /nephew./ Apparently Sheryl had taken a liking to Allen, and adopted him into his own family. It was a good thing to do because Allen, to stay out of the searching eye of the Order had changed his last name to Kamelot, the adopted son of Prime Minister Sheryl Kamelot.

"_Neah."_ Tyki stated in an exasperated voice, as he pinned Neah down on the floor, clicking his tongue in annoyance. "Would you /stop/ already?" The male fell backwards as Neah leaned upwards and pecked him on the nose, and giggled.

Neah was back on his feet, now removing his robe and dropped it onto the floor. Using his foot, he kicked the 'offending' material back, opening a gate to the Ark as well to make it fall in, and then closed the door. "Oops."

With that done, Neah grinned, and switched back to being Allen. "Oh cute nephew of miiiiiine. Enjoy your Tyki-pon."

Allen's eyes flickered open and he stared down at Tyki. "Uhh…hi."

Tyki calmly facepalmed and chucked some of his clothing at Allen, twitching and forcing himself not to look.

It was inconvenient because Sheryl had just burst into the room to bother his brother…and found Allen half-naked. An angry shriek burst from the man's mouth. "TYKI WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY CUTE SON?"

Tyki facepalmed yet again, and glanced back slowly at a slowly fuming Sheryl, whom had latched onto Allen and was glaring daggers at him, muttering about ungrateful brothers violating their cute nephews.

Tyki made a mental note to put a lock on his bedroom door…although some part of him was pleased to have been able to see shounen naked.

* * *

><p>AN; Ffh. Poor Tyki is the brunt of everything. And Neah, when he's in a playful mood enjoys trying to push Allen and Tyki together. He wuffles his nephew.

Neah just can't keep his pants on in this…his erm bathrobe, can he? Silly boy.


	8. First Mission

A/N; Another chapter of The Fourteenth's War. We got a family dinner, zombies, fluffy, a fight, and a mental breakdown. ;D Enjoy.

DGM is owned by Katsura Hoshina

Neah: ;~; I don't make an appearance until the end.

* * *

><p><strong>First Mission<strong>

Allen took a deep breath of air as he glanced at the two people who stood on either side of him; Rhode and Tyki. The door opened into the family dinner room and the three strode in together. It was his first family gathering as a part of the Noah Clan. He wanted it to go perfectly…

After a few moments of moving chairs and whatnot, Rhode was satisfied with her set-up of the seating. "Allen, you can sit between me and Tyki!" Before settling into her seat, she pulled out Allen's seat, gesturing for him to sit and she flopped into her own seat next to him.

Allen's seat was pushed in by Tyki, and he tilted his head upwards towards the man, and awkwardly offered his thanks. Tyki then took his own seat next on Allen's right. "Looks like we're the first ones here," he commented, glancing over at his two family members, sighing while Rhode messed with the buttons on Allen's shirt, unbuttoned the top two. She popped his collar as well and beamed. "Perfect!" When Rhode meant dress up…she did mean it. He wore a long pair of dress pants, and white button-up dress shirt with the top two buttons undone. Although not a part of Rhode's outfit for him, he also wore a rather…large top hat with musical notes in the fabric. The Earl's gift from Neah it would seem.

Since there was time to spare before the rest of the family arrived, Rhode dumped a pile of text books in front of Allen and smiled. "You can help me with my homework for the time being, Allen!"

Tyki sighed, and glanced at Rhode before speaking. "Do you remember what happened the last time you made us do your homework?"

"Us? Allen's the only one doing it. I know I can trust him not to write the wrong answering, especially on my math homework." The girl trilled pleasantly, hovering over Allen's shoulder. "Wow, you know your math, Allen! You're better at it than even my teacher."

Allen sighed, writing down the answers to Rhode's math homework, the correct ones before speaking. "I had to deal with Master Cross's debts…so…" The boy twitched, lost in some distant and probably dismal memory of debt collectors and Cross's debts. The man was dead, although Allen knew that it couldn't be true…he wouldn't die so easily like that, but even then…he still had debts and he'd written off most of them to either him or his two stalkers of Jasdero and Devitto.

"Oi, apprentice," speak of the devil as the twins, although sporting a much more mature and serious appearance since the last time Allen had seen them called as the two entered. It was usual to see them together since they were technically one Noah, but took the form of two.

"It's about time you pay back your debts, isn't it?" Devitto asked, draping one arm over Allen's shoulder and leaning against his shoulder while Jasdero climbed into Allen's lap, fishing through his pockets for any money he could fine. "Man, you seem to be broke, apprentice." Devitto commented.

"Stop bullying my cute brother, Devi," Rhode said, taking a swipe at the other Noah with her hand while Tyki removed the other from Allen's lap. "Let's not cause any trouble this meal, Jasdero, Devitto." The man chastised. "Take your seats and lets wait for the rest of the family, shall we?"

Seeing that guests were finally started to arrive, the Akuma servants the Earl used began to move about, serving the guests glass of water, or wine as it was requested. During this time, the rest of the family became to arrive.

The Earl and Lulubell in the form of a large black panther were the last to arrive, with the Earl taking his seat at the head of the table and Lulubell her place by his side on the floor. By this time, Jasdero and Devitto had calmed down and were sitting in their seats across from Allen, Rhode, and Tyki, but sent glares Allen's way.

The Earl rose from his seat and began to speak. "I would like to welcome Allen Walker into the family as the Fourteenth. The family is almost at its completion…I hope that Wrath will be reincarnated soon to complete my family, but until then…we must continue our search for the Heart of Innocence!"

Returning to his seat, Allen coughed to grab the attention of his family before he rose to his feet and removed the hat from his head. "Neah wishes to offer the Earl his apologizes with this musical hat."

The Earl took it and hugged it for a moment. "Tell the Fourteenth thank you. I do love receiving hats as presents!" Pulling his other hat off, Allen was surprised to see that the Earl was bald beneath it and he replaced it with the musical note hat and placed the other one back on top of Allen's head. "Now, before we begin to eat…it seems that the capital of Romania is suffering from odd phenomenon. In their cemetery, it seems that in the morning the graves have been dug up, but the body from the grave is missing. People have also been going missing in the town. And it's not my precious Akuma."

"Sounds like zombies to me," Devitto commented, shoving at Jasdero in play. "Zombiiiiiiies. Who gets to go look for Innocence, Earl-sama?"

The Earl's gaze swept across the table at the surrounding Noah before speaking, "I rather thought that Allen-kun would go as his first mission. Tyki and Rhode will be going with him to make sure nothing happens. They, of course, will have pick from any of my Akuma."

Rhode threw her arms up in delight and then latched onto Allen. "Yes! I get to go with Allen-kun. Tyki doesn't get to hog him all to himself. Let's gooooo."

"Hold on Rhode, we still haven't had dinner yet," Tyki stated lightly. "We should eat before we go, right, Earl-sama?" The man asked, glancing at the Earl who nodded his agreement and clapped his hands together for the Akuma servants to start serving the food.

Komui's Office. Same time.

Reever leaned against Komui's desk, reading off the mission briefing to the three Exorcists that were being sent to Romania. Komui Lee was currently asleep on his couch, leaving the Science Division leader to brief them on the mission. "Bucharest, the capital of Romania has been experience strange problems. Empty graves, missing people...one of the Finders stationed in Romania has also gone missing. It makes us think of Innocence being involved." Glancing at Lenalee, Lavi, and Chaozi in front of him, he spoke again. "You three will go to Romania and determine whether or not there is Innocence involved and retrieve it if that is indeed the problem. Dismissed."

As the science leader watched Lavi leave, he couldn't help but frown in thought. The Bookman apprentice had been missing for three days after leaping into the Ark after Neah, in hopes of stopping him…or something, the Order had thought the worst…but here he was…unscathed and acting like nothing had happened and saying he had a nice chat with Allen. He even, jokingly, had said that Allen wasn't talking to Neah since the incident with Levellier.

It was all so odd.

Romania, a few days later.

Allen scowled as he stepped off the train in Bucharest, Romania. It seemed that the Ark the Noah used didn't have points of transport everywhere like he'd been first led to believe. He was in his human form, with Tyki and Rhode beside him, which had become their usual. "That train was uncomfortable," he stated rather crankily.

Tyki smiled at Allen before speaking in a joking tone. "You're only saying that because I managed to beat you at Poker."

"You cheated though. You had one of your stupid butterflies tell you what cards I had."

"You cheated too," Tyki pointed out to Allen while Rhode giggled at the two's antics. Despite all that they had done to each other in the passed, they had become close in the small time Allen had been a part of their family. If it wasn't for the Earl being like he was…Allen might have stayed with them. He could only hope that Rhode and Tyki would join him on his side.

"Don't worry, nephew…it's likely considering how much they both like you," Neah stated quietly in Allen's mind.

Tyki glanced around, and frowned, noting the lack of people in the area as the group slipped easily into the afternoon city streets. It seemed that a lot of people were hiding in their homes from the zombies. His eye caught an abandoned apple stand, and he gladly helped himself to an apple, tossing one at Allen and one at Rhode. "Free apples."

Rhode made a face, and threw it back. "Ewww. Fruits. I want candy, Tyki. Buy me some candy later."

Tyki chuckled briefly as he munched happily on his apple and dropped a couple more into the pockets of his dress pants and shirt. "Rhode can search the city for clues and Shounen and I will check out the grave-yard."

"Awww why do you get Allen, Tykiiii. Maybe I want Allen."

"You can have him later, Rhode. He's my Shounen right now," Tyki said possessively, pulling Allen over into his arm, causing the younger to blush a soft shade of red. Rhode pouted for a moment, but then accepted it. "Fine. I'll just take Lero then," she stated before disappearing through one of her doors to fetch the umbrella. This left Allen and Tyki alone.

"So, Shounen…" Tyki started to say, as the two began to walk through the city streets together. "What are you doing to do if you run into any Exorcists? What if you run into your friends?"

Allen didn't know what to say, but after some advice from Neah, he finally responded. "I won't kill them, if that's what you mean…but I won't let them get the Innocence either. I'll fight them if I have to. I won't kill any humans, however. They may not see me in the same light as they used to…but I still consider them my friends."

Tyki stopped walking for a moment, and then nodded his head slowly in acceptance of the answer before glancing down at the boy next to him. No…he wasn't a boy anymore. He who had been through far more in his life than anybody Tyki had known was not a boy. Although, he would always be that cheating boy he first met on the train and then very nearly killed on two occasions. "Hey…Allen…do you resent me for all the times I nearly killed you?"

Allen's head shot up towards Tyki, realizing this was the first time he had really called him by his name. The initial shock was over when he responded with a question of his own. "Do you resent me for trying to destroy your Noah, Tyki?"

Tyki shook his head, and Allen smiled. "There's your answer. We've both done things to each other in the past…but it's in the past. We have to keep walking forward towards the future, no matter what lies in our path."

Tyki closed his eyes in thought, and then nodded his agreement. "You're right, Allen." Looking at Allen for a moment, Tyki couldn't help himself and leaned forward, gently kissing him on the lips, holding his chin. "I love you, shounen."

Allen's eye widened, the other being hidden by an eye patch, but then he leaned into the kiss for a moment before pulling away and glancing away awkwardly. "Tyki I lo-"

"Allen?" The voice that sounded was so familiar. As the two Noah glanced towards the one that had so rudely interrupted their moment and sighed, although Allen smiled towards her. "Hello, Lenalee…is that Timcampy I see?" Allen giggled when the golem fluttered over to him and nuzzled his cheek. He glanced up at Tyki and shrugged his shoulders. "Can't be helped, I suppose," he drawled as he switched to his Noah form, earning a gasp of surprise from Lenalee.

"What are you doing with a Noah, Allen?" Lenalee cried out towards the two. "I thought that…" Tears began to course down her cheeks at the thought of Allen on the Noah's side, not after all they've done…"How could you?"

"Lenalee-san," The other two exorcists had just arrived, and Chaoji was the one speaking. "What…" when he noticed Allen with the Noah, the man exploded in anger towards Allen. He had never liked the other…not after had tried to help Tyki in the Ark, even though he had gone and saved his life afterwards…but still. There was animosity towards the boy. "I knew it! You are a traitor, you joined the Noah, you traitor."

Lavi was quietly comforting Lenalee, but wasn't bothering to confront Allen on the matter, he knew better than to do that. He supposed he should have informed Lenalee of Allen being with the Noah to gain allies, but then decided against it.

Tyki glared at Chaoji, annoyed with yet another interruption. Calming placing the palm of his hand over his face, Tyki spoke. "I won't have you speak out against Shounen again." The fight was two on three currently…Tyki sighed, and mentally spoke out to all Akuma in the area. _"Hey, Akuma. There's a group of Exorcists bothering Allen and me. Kudos to those who kill them."_

The two Noah vanished as the Akuma rained down on the three Exorcists, vanishing into the cemetery. Tyki seemed annoyed that their moment was interrupted, while Allen was more worried about what they'd seen. The two couldn't even continue their earlier conversation as the sounds of groaning and moaning echoed and a group of zombies, decaying and shambling along came out of a nearby mausoleum, pawing at the air and moving towards.

Tyki whistled, and leapt on top of another mausoleum with Allen moments behind him. "Seems Devi and Jas were correct. Zombies. Foul things, aren't they, shounen?" The Noah of Pleasure commented as he released a few of his tease. "Go ahead, my loves."

The cannibal butterflies set upon the zombies with graceful ease, ripping through the flesh of the zombie. It didn't seem to phase them, as most of them were partly missing flesh in parts of their bodies, so they just dumbly swiped a few of them away.

"This could pose a problem," Tyki commented, suddenly leaping backwards with Allen as Lenalee in her Dark Boots came crashing down on top of them. "And so could that," forming his tease into the large purple shield-like weapon.

"Allen! How could you join the Noah?" Lenalee cried as she lunged forward towards the former exorcist, only for Tyki to block her attack, and then phase through a tombstone backwards. "He's mine now, little bird," Tyki commented with a smirk.

"Rhode to the rescue," chimed the the 9th disciple of Noah as the zombies suddenly found themselves impaled by candles and then the lit candles caught fire, future fueled by the methane caused from decaying flesh and bodies.

"S'bout time you came, Rhode," Tyki drawled, dodging a blow from Lenalee. Allen was locked in a fight with Chaoji, although it was a bit one-sided to Allen, as all Chaoji had was brute strength on his side. He was mostly just throwing tombstones and a myriad of other things at him.

Since the zombies were now, and quite easily dealt with, Rhode found herself in a fight with Lavi. "I remember you; I broke your mind once! That bookman apprentice, right?" Rhode said, twirling Lero in her hands and then taking a swing at Lavi with poor Lero.

"Rhode-tama! That hurts. The Earl will spank you for stealing me again Lero."

"He wouldn't do that."

Allen was dodging Chaoji with each, snorting in annoyance. He could feel the Noah within lusting for blood. He ducked another thrown tombstone and lunged forward towards one of the newer exorcists. "Edge End," Allen muttered, taking a swipe at Chaoji with his claws. The attack connected, and Allen shuddered as the long nails of his Innocence weapon cut right through Chaoji's chest; from right shoulder and down a few inches.

Allen gasped in horror as the blood splashed across his face, and he stumbled back a few feet. He was horrified about what he had just done to Chaoji. And as the man crashed to the ground in a heap of blood, Allen was on the ground, trembling and staring at his bloodied hand. "What…did I just do."

Neah took over at that moment; Allen clearly couldn't handle hurting somebody like that. As the Fourteenth retreated from the scene and into the mausoleum that the zombies had come out, Lenalee and Lavi were rushing over to Chaoji to make sure he was fine while Tyki and Rhode left them with him and followed Neah.

Rhode glanced at Neah curiously, and worriedly. "Is Allen all right, Neah?"

"He's in shock, Rhode," Neah said, not looking at the other Noah as he pushed the lid off the single coffin in the room. There it was. The Innocence sitting on top of a skeleton, taking it, Neah tossed it to Tyki who promptly destroyed it. Seeing that Allen's arm was still there, it was dubbed to not be the Heart.

Exiting the mausoleum, the group gazed over at the Exorcists. Before anything else could happen, the three Noah stepped through one of Rhode's doors and left the scene.

* * *

><p>AN; Longest chapter yet. Fluffy Tyki x Allen moment. 3  
>I clearly don't like Chaoji. No, he's not dead…unless you all want him dead to make Allen break down even more? Allen hurt a human, deliberately and it's clearly not good.<br>And when you can't think of anything odd to happen for Innocence to be involved, it's always a good idea to default to zombies.

Next chapter; Allen sees a therapist. AKA…somebody helps him calm down. Prolly Tyki or Neah. Bunch of other random stuff too.


	9. Gentle Love

A/N; Thank you all those who reviewed/favorited/alerted this story. Still working out the kinks in the story. Kind of stopped working on Memories of Neah….yeah sorry about that…I'll continue it whenever my muse returns for it.

I'm sort of in love with Noah Allen right now…so eventually I might write a story with him as a Noah. Evil Allen is always my one true love. First thing first is to continue work on this.

Alright. After rereading the Ark …arc of , I realized how much I really hated Chaoji. :D So I'm happy that he was the one Allen nearly killed. He's not dead; however Allen will believe he is until Lavi or Lenalee informs him otherwise.

And I have a favor to ask you all who take the time to read this. Well not really a favor type thing…more like...a question. How would you like it if I did a rewrite of this chapter, but with a Tyki x Allen yaoi scene? Neah x Rhode won't get a scene because it's just like sleeping with Allen. And Tyki wouldn't like that. It would technically be the first yaoi scene I would have ever written that wasn't in an RP. Somehow, my characters are wind up as ukes when it comes to that. Or you're like Kalliel who's actually both…

Kalliel: Ffh. Because I'm amazing like that.

DGM is owned by Katsura Hoshina

* * *

><p><strong>Gentle Love<strong>

He could still feel it…the feeling of claws cutting through flesh and muscle, the warm stickiness of blood coursing of his hand and splashing across his face. Allen shuddered in horror over the fact that he had killed somebody. He had always said he would never kill a human, not matter who they were. The Akuma were want he wanted to destroy, the Akuma and the Earl together.

When the group had arrived back at the Earl's manor, Tyki had automatically taken Neah to his own room with Rhode following close behind. While Tyki and Neah exchanged words, Rhode and Neah hadn't spoken at all, although they both would exchange these awkward little glances. Tyki didn't comment on that fact and figured there must be something that had happened between them before Neah's betrayal.

"Neah, can I have Allen back now?" Tyki asked calmly as Neah flopped down on Tyki's bed

As Neah glanced up at Tyki, he nodded and smiled. "Allen won't talk to me…but maybe he'll talk to you. Bring him back to us, Tyki Mikk." He glanced over at Rhode for a moment, and smiled at her as well. "We'll talk later, won't we, Rhode? There's a lot I want to say…"

When Neah vanished, leaving Allen back in his own body Tyki gathered the traumatized boy into his arms and joined him on the bed. "Allen, it's not your fault." Rhode took this moment to leave, leaving the third disciple of Noah to comfort the fourteenth one.

"You're quite the mess, Shounen," Tyki commented as he began to wipe the blood off of Allen's face. "Some things are meant to happen in this world; death is a part of it." Tyki leaned forward and pressed his forehead to Allen's, aligning the stigmata on their foreheads.

Allen's hands grabbed a hold of Tyki's shirt, clutching the soft fabric tightly in his ashen hands. It made Tyki realize how young Allen was. He was only sixteen after all. This was the first time Allen had truly hurt another human with malice behind the attack. The Noah that he held was probably one of the most volatile of the Noah along with Wrath.

Tyki lightly combed through Allen's hair with his fingers, trying to think of what else to say. "Shounen, no matter what happens during this war; it was most likely meant to happen," he closed his eyes and looked up at the ceiling. "All you can do is remember the faces you killed, and honor them by doing just that." Tyki closed his eyes for a moment before speaking again. "Daisya Barry, Suman Dark, Kazana Reed, Chakar Rabon, and Kevin Yeegar…never forget their names or their faces because they sure as hell won't ever forget yours. It is how I go on each day, knowing that I've killed the humans that I try to stay close to."

Allen glanced up at Tyki, and Tyki could tell he had been silently weeping. Allen tightly wound his arms around Tyki's mid-section and buried his face in his shirt. "Thank you, Tyki," he mumbled before glancing up at him oddly. "We never finished our previous conversation…what I was going to say before we were interrupted was that I love you too…" The boy turned the oddest shade of red at his own confession at the thought, and Tyki lightly ruffled his hair.

"Good. I'd feel awkward otherwise having told you I loved you, and not getting the same reaction," Tyki commented with a wry grin, "Would have been more awkward since I kissed you as well."

Allen giggled slightly, and pecked Tyki on the lips, much to the other's surprise and pleasure. "I guess it would have." Contently, the Noah snuggled against Tyki's chest, repeating his earlier thank you. After a moment though, Allen pulled away from the other Noah and shrugged his shoulders. "I'm going to go take a bath…" For a moment, he didn't say anything else and merely awkwardly stared at the floor. "Hey, Tyki…"

"Yes, shounen?"

"Would you care to join me?"

Neah chuckled briefly inside of Allen's head, and wolf whistled at the boy. "Go Allen. He's the Noah of Pleasure…there's no way he can say no! And besides, you're so damn adorable. If you need me, I'll be drowning out everything from you and Tyki with music practice. I'm going with the cello today."

"_UNCLE. Get your mind out of the gutter," _Allen hissed at Neah and Tyki raised an eyebrow at Allen's suddenly annoyed face and assumed that Neah was being that awkward sort of uncle he was.

Tyki chuckled and swept Allen off towards the bathrooms for their bath.

~Insert non-existent lemon scene here…implied I suppose it would be~

Neah idly moved through the hallways, now taking charge of Allen's body. His cute nephew was ah…sleeping after certain activities with his own personal seme. Now, Neah was in search of the ninth disciple of Noah. The two had agreed to speak at a later time. And now was a later time.

He stopped at the door that lead into Rhode's room, it was one of the doors that led into a separate dimension and Neah smiled to himself. She hadn't changed at all. Before he could even knock, the door was open and the Noah of Dreams peered out at him.

"Can I come in, Rhode?" Neah asked quietly, and when the door was fully opened he stepped in and it was closed behind him. Rhode locked it from her side to keep anybody from interrupting. It was dark as per her usual taste, and various voodoo dolls and regular dolls lay scattered across the room. Candles hung in the air, giving the room an eerie light.

"It's Neah-sama, Neah-sama!" A few of the dolls rang out from the shelves.

Neah glanced over at Rhode, and then back down at the dark floor. "You haven't change a bit…it seems your dolls haven't forgotten me either."

Rhode was pacing back and forth across the floor, before she stopped in front of Neah. "Neah…why'd you do it? You were the Earl's favorite…and then you went and betrayed him…and I don't believe that you can get over it just like this…you have other motives, don't you?"

Neah leaned back against the door, running his fingers through his hair. "I did it for you, Rhode. I believe that the Earl, once his goals have been reached, will simply cast his family aside." Approaching Rhode, the traitor of the Noah family wrapped his arms around her. "I know it's selfish of me to say that I did it for you…but remember what we had back then? I want to keep you safe." Putting his forehead to Rhode's shoulder, he continued to speak. "You and Allen are all I have left now that niisan is gone…I don't want that to disappear."

He looked up at the girl, "You don't have to forgive me…I tore your family apart then…I want to be the new Earl so that I can keep my family by my side and not betray them once my goals have been met. That includes you, no matter how much you may hate me. I want the Order gone; I want the Earl gone…just so I can be happy knowing that you and the rest of the family are safe."

Rhode shook her head, and gently pushed Neah off of her shoulder, but left her hands on his. "I never hated you, Neah. I was just…confused. I wanted to know why you did it…why you betrayed him…me. I still do love you…maybe that was why I was attached to Allen."

Neah sighed his relief and closed his eyes, "Thank you, Rhode." Leaning forward, he lightly pecked her on the lips. "Sharing a body with my nephew could pose a problem for both of our relationships…"

"So Allen got with Tyki, Neah?" Rhode questioned with the slightest of giggles, and then thoughtfully. "Is that what took you so long to come talk to me? Tyki and Allen were getting it on? That would certain explain why you look like you're sore."

Neah flushed red, and looked away from Rhode for a moment. "Yeah…I took the time to practice the cello to drown them both out…" He lightly pecked her on the lips again before shrugged lightly. "I want to try to find my own body...that way my poor nephew doesn't get all…messed up anymore than he already is."

Another giggle from the girl, as a cello suddenly found its place in her room. "Play me a song, Neah…you always used to do that, remember?" A nod, and then he found a seat, pulling the instrument over to him to play.

* * *

><p>AN; Neah and Rhode are adorable together. Neah knows that it's selfish, the whole "I did it for you" thing…but he wants to keep Rhode safe because he wuffles her. 3

Rhode and Neah are together because…well she was the only one of the previous Noah family to survive, right? Reasoning behind that? Neah loved her. And she's got a freaky room with creepy dolls that can talk to people. ;D

Next chapter; Allen returns to the Order to pay respects to Chaoji, even though he's not dead and winds up being kidnapped by a vengeful Levellier and his Nazis…minions. Stay tuned.


	10. Bad Situations

A/N; You know something that's always bugged me…What happened to Tyki's friends after Allen attempted to 'save' Tyki from his Noah. He can't revert to that hobo form of his anymore.

Ah well. One anonymous reviewer wants me to write out that yaoi scene. I will eventually. I want to get working on this chapter while I still have ideas in my head.

Disclaimer; Owned by Katsura Hoshina.

* * *

><p><strong>Bad Situations<strong>

It was a moment of personal triumph, although also one of personal idiocy as Allen would later say about this exact mission he was going on. Neah didn't like it, and neither did Tyki. In fact, nobody liked it. The Earl, however, was oddly accepting of the idea of Allen to pay a visit to the Order.

A medium gray button-up shirt, with a red tie and a pair of black pants finishing off the ensemble, Allen was looking pretty good. He wore a pair of black gloves to hide both hands, and wore a long coat much like he usually saw Neah wore…it was curtsey of Rhode. Long and black, Allen felt almost like he was going on a mission to deal drugs or sell illegal items out of the inside of his coat.

He chuckled briefly to himself as he opened an Ark gate into the Black Order, Lavi's room. It was the safest place to enter into the Order. It was late, and he hoped that he wasn't waking up the bookman apprentice. Lavi, was, however, reading a book in the dim lighting of the room. Bookman was already asleep, which Allen was grateful for.

Allen didn't even need to speak before Lavi's attention was caught, and the Bookman apprentice looked up at Allen, as if not surprised at all that the boy showed up. Although, for the sheer sake of his personality to question to gain knowledge, he had to ask, "Why are you here, Allen?"

"To apologize…about Chaoji,"

"Why are you telling me this? Do I look like Chaoji to you? I mean really, Allen…does that eye patch mess with your vision?"

"But I thought…that I killed him," Allen said in mild shock, but was secretly happy about the fact that he really hadn't killed the man. He sighed his relief, and ran his fingers through his hair. "How is he?"

"He's still in the infirmary...the cuts were fairly deep, but not deep enough to cause any fatal reactions. You managed to strain a few of his muscles because he overused his Innocence…but all in all, he should recover."

There were no words to truly explain how relieved Allen really was over the fact that Chaoji was alright. "Thanks, Lavi..." He murmured, and then sat on the edge of Lavi's bed, "How's Lenalee taking all this?"

"Not well. I told her your plans…but she didn't like it. She wonders what's going to happen when you leave the Noahs…if you're going to gather those allies you want," Lavi said, glancing over at Bookman. "I know you're awake there, Gramps."

Allen knew it as well. Bookman would never have missed this opportunity to record this conversation, but the old man was content enough to merely listen for the time being. "I'm going to go apologize to Chaoji…and Levellier I suppose."

"Be careful, Moyashi."

"The name's Allen," the Noah stated in his usual tone for that statement. "I prefer Tyki calling me his shounen than moyashi because I'm really not that short. It's not my fault you're all just freakishly taller than me," he drawled as he left the room, ghosting his way towards the infirmary.

Lavi raised an eyebrow at Allen's retreating back and then looked at Bookmon. "/His/ shounen? I missed something." He really did.

"I really don't like this, Allen," Neah stated inside of Allen's head. "Especially the part about you apologizing to Levellier."

"_Since you won't, I might as well do it for you,"_ Allen stated matter-of-factly. "_I don't want to hurt anyone. I say I'm going to take out the Order and the Earl…but that doesn't mean I have to kill or hurt the humans." _

"Allen, you can't do anything without a little bit of sacrifice…" Neah stated quietly, before falling silent to practice playing his piano. That was a lesson Allen would eventually have to learn on his own.

Most Order personnel were asleep this late at night, so it was easy enough to get into the infirmary, and finding Chaoji's bedside. He didn't want to wake him up, so on a piece of paper he scrawled out the words. "_Sorry, Chaoji. Sorry that I hurt you…I have my reasons for being with the Noah currently. ~ Allen Walker." _

It was at that moment that Allen felt something lightly sting him on the side of his neck, and he turned and saw one of Levellier's Crow members holding a needle, already emptied. "What…the…" The Noah suddenly fell into the arms of one of the waiting men, unconscious. "Mission accomplished. We have Allen Walker in custody."

(A/N; I almost ended the chapter here. But that would make it too short for my liking.)

When Allen came to, he was alone in a dark dungeon cell in a portion of the Order he didn't know…That was odd. Sitting up, he was mildly worried that Neah hadn't done anything about this yet. _"Neah. Are you there? I can't open an Ark gate. Neah?"_

"He's not going to answer you, Walker." It was a voice that Allen didn't know, and it confused him and when he looked up it was a short man, shorter than he was. Levellier was next to him, his eyes covered by bandages.

The short man barked out in annoyance. "Master Levellier doesn't wish to hear any excuses you may have," A moment later, that same short man was peering down at Allen through his cold brown eyes. As to why Levellier would be saying that to Allen who couldn't even give any excuses because of the gag that was wrapped around his mouth. "I suppose I should introduce myself…my name is Antonio Benito, I am an Exorcist. My innocence makes me a telepath, so I am acting as Master Levellier's voice and his eyes."

Levellier had now moved forward, now smashing his foot into Allen's chest, pinning him to the floor , while Antonio spoke again to the Noah. "Neah Walker won't answer you because we have suppressed him with a lovely new drug, Allen Walker. We have also taken the time to suppress your abilities as Musician and as a Noah."

There were several CROW members standing around him, but at the insistence of Levellier and his voice, they departed from the room only the wait outside the door for their leader.

"This is what you did to me, Allen Walker," Levellier's voice hissed towards Allen and the Hitler-like man had a knife in his hand, and was scowling at Allen. "This knife has been bathed inside of Hevlaska's Innocence so, (oooh. Innuendo...It's midnight right now so I might be just a tiny bit out of it) even though you are in a normal human form…this will still hurt quite a bit, Noah." With Antonio finished speaking for Levellier, the knife was easily slicing through the flesh of Allen's collarbone. With Allen's Noah being suppressed, the healing properties of that ability was useless, so the injury did not heal and blood coursed from the injury.

The cuts continued along Allen's skin, varying in degrees of speed, and depth. Allen resisted the urge to scream, however. He was far too proud to allow it to happen. There was no way he'd give this despicable man that pleasure. He wished, however, that Neah had actually gone and killed him…but that part of him that still fought for the humans of the world didn't wish that. The rest of his being wanted this man dead with every fiber of his soul.

Tyki was worried. Tyki was also furious. Tyki was going to beat him some Black Order ass if they even so much as looked at his shounen in the wrong manner. "Rhode. Why isn't Allen back yet? He should have been back hours ago," the man fumed as he paced in front of the fire place in the manor of his brother. Tyki glanced over at his 'younger' neice, and he could tell she was worried too. "Can't you do something? You can do your little Rhode dream subconscious-y thing like you did with that Bookman apprentice…"

"I can try that; I'll ask Neah what's going on…" Rhode stated, clearly worried about him and Neah as well. Something must have happened to Neah if Allen wasn't back yet. The previous fourteenth wasn't very happy about Allen's trip, so he would have had the boy back as soon as possible.

It took a few more minutes than usual, but Rhode eventually found Allen's mind. When she was in, she was shocked and quite furious to find Neah unconscious on the ground. Now Tyki wasn't the only one furious. Nobody messed with her Neah and got away with it. After failed attempted at waking the Noah, Rhode returned to Tyki.

Tyki could feel the rage emanating from the girl, and he knew something was wrong. "When I figure out who dare messed with my shounen…they're going to regret it," the man muttered darkly.

"That's if I don't get there first," Rhode stated just as darkly, as the two entered through one of her doors.

* * *

><p>AN; And now I'm going to leave you all at a cliff-hanger because it's 1:11 AM and I really want to post this chapter so that I can work on RP replies. I have two that I need to work on. So it may be a little longer than usual for the next chapter to come out.

RANDOM CHARACTERS ARE AMAZING. Especially since he's not going to live that long. I hope none of you liked the random character named Antonio. HE'S A LITTLE PERSON. ;D

Dude. I'm so sleepy right now I'm babbling…babble babble.

Next chapter; Fear the angry Rhode and Tyki.


	11. Even Worse Situations

A/N; Yeah I'm awesome. I got both replies done in one day. Sakurai and Reita are adorable together. It's a Loveless RP. And together Sakurai and Reita are the Fighter and Sacrifice of the Corruption Unit, a Septimal Moon head unit.

See. I hurried just so I could get a new chapter for everybody because of the cliff-hanger. To be honest…I hate cliff-hangers myself. They're kind of fun when you're the one doing the hanging…but for everybody else. Not so much.

Now we get to see a really pissed off Tyki and Rhode. HUZZAH.

Disclaimer

I don't own DGM. Just crazy short little guy named Antonio. I asked my friends to name a guy they hated with every fiber of their being, and one of them said Antonio. Then I just added the Benito and viola. You got a random Spaniard.

And yay for horrible chapter titles. And mutli-tasking. Watching Nabari no Ou. Ffh. Miharu is just adorable. I WANT TO HUG HIM.

* * *

><p><strong>Even Worse Situations<strong>

Tyki and Rhode were just getting more and more furious with each passing moment they didn't know what was going on with their Allen. They were in the Black Order, and it should have excited them to be in the heart of enemy territory, but they were much more interested in finding Allen than destroying the whole place.

Tyki passed through the walls of the Order with Rhode in tow, Choosing for the both of them not to touch the walls. They were searching each and every room of the Order, fury growing with each Allen-less room. Eventually they moved towards the dungeon where they'd original found Allen all those weeks ago, waiting for the Church to name him a heretic and execute him in the 'name of God.' He wasn't anywhere else in the Order…this was the last place to look.

In retrospect, maybe that should have been the first place they looked…

Sitting bolt upright, Neah groaned sleepily, finally coming around. Something was wrong. Everything hurt, and that wasn't normal unless Allen's body was injured..."Shit. Allen." Over the time the two had been working together, each had become able to lock the other out of certain parts of their mind, to be unable to know what was going on with the other. Neah couldn't access Allen's mind at the moment…he was completely in the dark over what was happening at that exact moment.

[i]"Ahah. It's about time you woke up, Neah Walker. That drug suppressing you wore off awhile ago.[/i]" Antonio drawled inside of Allen's mind. Speaking of Allen, the Noah was still gagged, and chained to the wall behind him. Bleeding cuts and bruises were scattered across his form. There was a long cut across Allen's left eye, blinding it for the time being. As per usual, it would most likely heal on its own.

He blinked to clear his vision that was drifting in and out of focus. He was grateful to have his uncle's calming presence back in his mind even though it wasn't very helpful to him currently to have Neah there currently. There wasn't anything that Neah could do to make the situation better or worse…well better maybe. Not worse. Now that Neah was awake and in full knowledge of what was going on…

The cuts continued along Allen's skin, with increasing depth to the cuts. Before the knife had even made contact with the skin, Neah had switched with Allen, allowing the boy a small respite. All the pain Allen's boy had been put through hit him like a train, and Neah hissed in anger at Levellier. His eye blazed angrily at the two men who were putting his Allen through so much pain.

"Tell us what you know of the Earl's plans, Walker. Where the Earl's manor is…the human identities of the Noah…" Antonio was stating, and when Neah shook his head in a no manner, the knife was plunged angrily into his side by the same man. Neah snorted beneath the gag and brought his head forward to smash into his face. The movement was painful, but wonderful.

More damage would have been done to the Neah had Rhode not suddenly smashed his face into the wall after the phased through the door. Outside, several of the CROW members guarding the door were either dead or dying. She held his head there for a brief moment, and slammed it against the wall again when she just happened to glance down at Neah. "You hurt my Neah and Allen. I'm going to hurt you now."

Unlike Rhode, Tyki although equally angry, had taken the time to cut Neah down, clicking his tongue in anger at the cuts and bruises. Upon being picked up by Tyki in a bridal-style manner, Neah wearily shifted back to Allen. He couldn't let Rhode or his cute nephew get jealous, now could he? Besides, Allen was still drugged with that Noah suppressant that had been designed…he didn't even know how much longer he could even stay in charge of Allen's body.

Allen's hands tightened around Tyki's shirt. "Sorry…" he muttered, glancing down at the ground. His one good eye fluttered closed for a moment before it reopened and he told himself not to pass out.

"No need to apologize, shounen," Tyki murmured as he turned his attention to Levellier. "Well well…so we finally meet, Levellier. I've heard /so/ much about you," Tyki drawled in a false-pleasant voice. "My my…Neah did a number on you then, didn't he?" A few of his tease were floating around Levellier, nipping and biting at his skin. "What should they eat first…oooh you'll live a little bit longer if they eat your stomach first…and then your liver, won't you?" And then the rest of you." Personally…eerily calm Tyki was the scariest out of Rhode, who had the small midget man pinned to the wall by candles through each joint and appendage and was using the rest of him as target practicing for throwing the candles.

Taking one of the Tease, Tyki strode forward, still holding Allen in one arm and then he shoved the tease into Levellier's stomach with ease. Pulling has hand out; he shook it off as if there was something disgusting on it before glancing at Rhode. "We should get Allen back now, to allow him to heal." Tyki advised. (Omnomnom)

Rhode sighed in outright annoyance, before moving forward with a candle in hand. It was suddenly plunged in through Antonio's heart in between the ones in his right and left lungs that had already made their make. "Fine, Tyki."

Forming a door, she let Tyki and Allen go through first before staring at the wall that Allen had been chained it. Taking blood from the floor; she didn't know who's it was at that time she wrote across the wall, "Those who dare harm our Allen are sinners are will be dealt with." Licking the blood from her finger tips, she decided that it had been Allen's, remembering the taste of his blood.

"Coming, Rhode?"

"Coming," Rhode chimed, following after Tyki with Tyki's cannibal golems following close behind after finishing their meal. They made sure to leave Levellier's head for identification.

The Earl and the remaining of the family were there upon their return, and there was much anger from the family for the state of their cute brother. The Earl felt that Allen had learned his lesson, however, about freely going to the Order to 'apologize' to those despicable humans.

Once Allen had been seen to by an Akuma doctor; the family was gathered at the dining table. He was still being carried by Tyki, who wasn't letting the boy out of his sight. Not for a second.

The Earl began speaking once everybody was seating. "We've all see the damage down to our Allen by the Order. He tells me it was only one faction of the Order who did this to him…however; I believe it is time we bring the Order to an end."

* * *

><p>AN; BAM. Dead Levellier and Antoniiooo. And the end of the Order. You'll see how Allen gets his friends out of this little jam next. ;D Chapter was a little shorter than usual…they usually write themselves. This one would not cooperate.

Next chapter; Against the Order.


	12. Warnings

A/N; The Earl finally has decided to take out the Order…what will become of Allen's friends in the Order? Will he manage to help them, or not? Questions questions…I don't even know anymore.

Disclaimed; Katsura Hoshina owns DGM

* * *

><p>Warning<p>

"Shounen, you shouldn't exert yourself…you're not completely healed yet," Tyki stated worriedly as Allen forced himself out of bed. It was after dinner, and after the Earl's announcement that they were going to take out the Order. Allen didn't want that…not yet at least. His legs dangled over the side of the bed, and he shook his head as he slipped his shoes on. Getting up was simple enough, staying on his feet was another story altogether. When he did fall forward, Tyki was there to catch him, Allen shrugged it off and he opened a gate to his Ark, dragging Tyki inside for peace and quiet to talk. Wherever Rhode was in the manor, he also made sure that she was there as well.

They were in the 14th's room, the first time he had ever brought them there. It wasn't anything like the Earl's room in their own Ark that had his piano in it. This was a pure room filled with calm. Allen heavily seated himself in front of the piano, gazing at the keys for a moment, and then at the mirror beside the piano. With the Earl wanting to take out the Order now…he needed to gather his allies from among their ranks and keep them safe within his ark.

"Neah and I, we still wish to kill the Earl and take over from him," Allen stated simply, then looked at Rhode. "Which Neah already guessed you figured out, Rhode," he tilted his head to the side and clenched his hands into fists. "Neither of believe that he will allow the family to live once his goal is completed. After the Exorcists are gone…nobody will be there to stand in his way. As my uncle sees it, humanity will destroy itself at its own pace."

Following Allen's admission, there was a moment of silence in which Tyki took a on the couch in the room, frowning. "What do you intend to do, Allen?" He was curious about this new little fact.

"I intended to gather allies from amongst the Noah. I want allies from the Order. Both exorcists and Noah together, on a third side to this war." Allen gazed at Tyki in the eye, clicking his tongue. "What are you going to do, Tyki? Rhode? Are you going to join me and Neah on this side? I love the both of us dearly…I don't want us to be enemies, but I don't want the Earl to destroy humanity either." He leaned over and kissed the man on the cheek. "Please Tyki…I know that you still care about your human half, those friends of yours…do you want them to die because of the Earl?"

The niece and the uncle looked at each other, before looking at Allen's pleading gaze. "Of course, Allen. We love you dearly. Rhode?"

"I let Neah die once…I won't let it happen again," Rhode murmured quietly, and Allen nodded his head slightly towards the girl. "Neah thanks you, Rhode." Spinning around on the bench to face the piano now, he tapped a key, opening another door. "I suppose I should let the both of you know that Kanda is here, and is a member. As is Lavi. I was hoping to get some of the exorcists to join as well…" He tilted his head back to gaze up at Rhode and Tyki who were peering into Kanda's room and they both ducked when the newly restored mugen slashed out at them.

"Kanda. Calm down. You're among allies," Allen stated from the bench. "Tyki Mikk and Rhode Kamelot, I'm sure you've already met…" His gaze never left Tyki or Rhode, however. "I want to warn my friends of the Earl…as well as get them to join." His gaze now only settled on Tyki and Kanda. "You two are going to come with me to the Order…I want them to see that Noah and Exorcist can work together…that's how we'll beat the Earl."

"What about me, Allen?" Rhode chimed, now climbing onto Tyki's back and wrapping her hands around his neck. "What do I get to do?" She asked, peering at Allen curiously.

Allen turned to Rhode. "I want you to stay with the family for now, Rhode. I want you to see who you think would join us. Keep your thoughts hidden, especially from Wisely." He warned lightly as he looked at Kanda. "You coming, or n

ot, Kanda?"

"Che. Stupid moyashi, of course I'm coming. I've been sitting idle far too long, besides, you'll mess up." Kanda scoffed. He then smacked Rhode's hand away from his hair when she tried to braid it. "Don't touch the hair."

Rhode smirked, and snickered before leaning the room. "Alright. I already have a few people in mind, Allen. Be careful, Allen."

"I will be, Rhode. Tyki wouldn't let anything bad happen, and besides, Kanda usually repels all sorts of people with his foul mouth and attitude," Allen stated glancing at Kanda who glared back to prove his point. "Foul attitude is foul, Kanda. You really should work on that," Tyki and Allen then fled through a door to the outside Ark with Kanda in easy pursuit.

Well as for Kanda repelling people currently at the Order…most people were amazed by his return, but repelled by the fact that Allen and Tyki were standing beside him. Both of the Noah had changed to their non-Noah-forms as to not cause as much an alarm as they already did by the appearance.

All Exorcists on hand were called to the scene; Lavi, Lenalee, Miranda, and Marie were the only ones on hand at that moment. Several of the scientists and people Allen had once called friends had arrived on scene as well. Timcampy was fluttering beside Allen's head as he looked seriously at the arrivals. "I'm here to provide a warning to you all; the Earl is finally going to make his move on the order, and I can assure you, he will win."

A fluster of chat arose at the thought of the Earl finally deciding to attack, debating on whether it was a trap or a true fact. Allen glanced over at Lavi and beckoned him over to their side of the room, which he easily complied. The Bookman apprentice had already chosen his side. The things Allen and the Noah had done in the past did not matter right now, not even if the past was his specialty, and many were surprised at his sudde movement to the other side. Several of them had suspected as much….

"You all wonder why I chose the side with the Noah clan for this time…" Allen stated, taking a deep breath of air. "Allies. I'm still against the Earl and all he stands for. My uncle Neah, the original Fourteenth was against him as well and still is. The only way to end this long war is both Noah, and Exorcists to fight against him."

Allen glanced at Tyki for a moment, then over at Kanda and Lavi, and back to the crowd. "Already, I have two Noah on my side besides myself, and two exorcists." He gestured towards Tyki and the two exorcists. "You now I'm right, I can still use my Innocence as a Noah…I have not betrayed it. I am not a Fallen One. If you want, I will allow Hevlaska to assess my synchronization rate with my Innocence."

Tyki frowned at this thought. He heard from Allen that Hevlaska held the Order's Innocence…and there was quite a bit of it there too. He wasn't sure if he'd be able to stand the Innocence in the room…but he would do it, for Allen.

"Tyki…you can go back to the Ark if you want…" Allen murmured to himself, and he shook his head in a no manner as several of the exorcists lead him off towards the lift down to Hevlaska. Some of them were wary of allowing the two Noah towards her, but it was under Komui's orders. He had already met Neah, and had taken a liking towards him…Allen was still Allen, and Neah was Neah. That said something about the Fourteenth. He trusted Allen, and that was all Komui needed.

"100%. Allen Walker reached his critical breaking point a long time ago," Hevlaska was saying. "He has not betrayed his Innocence in any manner at all during this time." Lightly setting Allen back down on the ground next to a very tense Tyki, she turned her phantom-like self towards the rest of the people. "He had the potential to be a general since then, but was overlooked because of his inexperience, age, and relationship to the Fourteenth."

Steadily, a few people moved awkwardly towards Allen's side; Miranda and Marie for example had moved over there. Marie would never leave Miranda alone, and neither would she. The two had become rather close since the last time Allen had seen them. Good for her, she needed a little love in her depressing life...Miranda was the first, as she remembered how Allen had been the first person to thank her and help her.

Allen smiled at Miranda, and then Marie. "Thank you." The first two opened the flood gates. Allen's friends in the Science Division followed; Russel, Reever, and Johnny, as did Komui, Bak, Lenalee, the apprentice scientists from the Asian Branch, Jerry, and some of the Finders…However, a lot of people remained. "Hevlaska…will you join us?" He asked, glancing up at the phantom woman.

"You are the prophesized Destroyer of Time, Allen Walker…I believe that means you will defeat the Earl. I will join you."

Neah smiled to himself inside of Allen's mind, and closed his eyes contently. His own family was growing. For a moment, Neah took over Allen's body, to introduce himself to those who did not know him. "I am Neah Walker, the original Fourteenth Noah. Thank you." Neah bowed in respect towards all those who had joined him and his nephew and he looked at those who had not joined him. "I would advise you all leave this place before the Earl decides to attack."

Neah then opened an Ark gate into his ark. "You may choose to stay and fight against the Earl and his Akuma, and die. Or you can come with us. I will leave this Gate open for those who decide later on to join us."

With Hevlaska joining them, that meant they had the Innocence as well. Neah glanced back at them, his gaze steady. "Once the Earl and his Akuma are defeated, the Innocence will be destroyed. Without Akuma or the Earl, there is no need for the Innocence to ruin people's lives any longer."

Neah entered the Ark, with himself and Allen having full intentions of confronting the Earl next. "I'll let Allen make you all your separate rooms," Neah stated boredly, switching back to Allen. "Let me know if you need anything specific…"

"Neeeaaah," Rhode trilled suddenly appearing out of nowhere to glomp Allen, thinking that at the time he was Neah. "I figured it out. Daddy, brother Wisely, and Toraido. Then there's you, me, and Tyki. That's six of us…if we want to make it even after that, we'll have to find the incarnation of Wrath before the Earl. Oh…hi Allen, I thought Neah was just there…damn…" It was then she noticed the gathered Black Order members, and giggled. "Aww. I think I scared them!"

"Rhode…" Tyki drawled with a sigh, giving his niece a stern look. "Please don't frighten our guests and allies half to death." Some of the members who had never met a Noah, but heard horrible stories about them were a bit…shocked to see how much like family they really acted.

Allen looked at Rhode, Tyki, and then at the members to his Third Side, then back to Rhode and Tyki. "I think it's about time we confront the Earl and gather our allies." Allen stated simply. He waved a hand idly at the gathered Order members. "Have Kanda show you around the Ark…I have doors to most of the capital cities of each country floating around somewhere..." He opened another door back into the Earl's manor and closed it behind him, Rhode, and Tyki.

* * *

><p>AN; Rah. Allen's got his Order allies. I had a brain-fart on how Allen would get his Order buddies to join…then it's like LETS GO TO HEVLASKA. ;D If he was truly a traitor, his synch rate wouldn't be so high.

I fully believed that the reason Allen is not a general, even though he has reached %100 synch rate is his inexperience due to age, and his ties to the Fourteenth. SO YEAH.

Next chapter; Confrontation with the Earl.


	13. Omakes 3 and 4

A/N; Taking a little break from the plot. Need to get my muse working against. It's being uncooperative. So. Here's two more omakes for you.

DGM is owned by Katsura Hoshina

* * *

><p><strong>The Missing Hat Omake 3<strong>

"Where is it?" The howl came from the Earl, and it was very unlike him to be howling this early in the morning. Actually, it was very unlike him to be howling at all. The howls soon turned to screeches, which then turned more shriek-like and finally into a sob.

This had the Clan of Noah very disturbed, but only Tyki and Rhode took the plunge of going to check on the Earl along with Allen Walker. Tyki and Allen shared their room, so wherever Tyki was going that early in the morning after prying the sleeping teen from his position of cuddled up against him, he went.

They all looked sleepy, most of all Tyki and Allen were by far the most sleepy looking. They had apparently had a very…interesting night of…stuff. It wasn't a big secret that they slept together, so nobody thought to ask why the looked so sleepy. Well, it could have also been the fact that it was five in the morning. The Earl usually pulled all-nighters creating new Akuma; so he must have been sleeping the night before.

Allen delicately knocked on the door, and was shocked to find that it suddenly fell inward. The three peered it, and watched the Earl fling stuff around his own bedroom, mostly just Akuma parts, but his bed was on the other side of the room, upside-down. He wore closed-toed pajamas, in the loveliest shade of red imaginable; pink.

The three didn't very well hide their snickers from the Earl because he suddenly whirled on them, one eye crazily twitching. "Which one of you took it." he suddenly jabbed a finger at Allen. "Neah? Did you take it?"

"I'm Allen, Earl-sama…"

"I bet you did take it, Neah. Where is it? Where? Tell me. Now."

"Still Allen. Neah's lucky and gets to stay asleep…" Allen muttered darkly, when the Earl suddenly had him by the shoulders. "Where is it? Give it back. Give. It. Back!"

"Give what back?"

"You know what. You know what, Neah Walker." The Earl babbled, releasing Allen and then turning on Tyki. "Tyki-pon. Did you take it?" Tyki hadn't heard him, for he was now leaning against Allen's shoulder, dozing. The Earl's voice rose in pitch and volume. "Tyki-pon? Did you take it?"

One eye flipped open sleepily, and Tyki shook his head no.

Rhode was the final one to be interrogated by the Millennium Earl, and he was standing in front of her with his face all up in hers. "You like taking my stuff, like Lero. I bet you took it, Rhode. You're grounded!" The Earl hollered, pointing at Rhode. "Bad Rhode. Stealing stuff from the Earl…where is it."

At that moment, all three were quite fed up with the Earl's hollering at five in the morning, which absolutely no idea what he was talking about. They twitched, before their voices rose in unison. "What the hell are you talking about?"

The Earl stopped for a moment, and then in a serious voice stated. "My hat. It's gone. It should be on that hat rack over there!" He pointed to the rack in question currently imbedded in a wall, with multiple hats hanging from it and littering the floor. "And not those hats. My hat. My /favorite/ hat."

Allen calmly sighed and placed his hand over his face, and then pointed with the other at the Earl's head. "Earl-sama. It's on your head."

Yes, there is was. The Earl's hat. Resting on top of his head. How he'd not noticed it is a mystery. Somehow, he must have fallen asleep with it on…or something. Who knew.

The Earl was suddenly tackling Allen to the ground, and clinging tightly to the boy. "Allen-pon! You found it! My hat! You're my hero!"

"Get off me!" Allen squeaked, being crushed beneath the Earl's massive weight.

Tyki and Rhode had returned to bed before the Earl noticed there were there and further prevented their sleep. No way in hell where they getting between the Earl and his 'hero."

* * *

><p><strong>Another Komurin Disaster Omake 4<strong>

Allen twitched in horror at what had been done to the inside of his Ark. The once white city had been painted a myriad of colors. In fact, it looked like a rainbow puked all over the city. Neah was in just as much of a shock as he was, and was fuming in all his annoyed rage at who had done this.

A drop of neon orange paint dripped onto Allen's head and he glanced up at another one of Komui's giant robots and twitched again. He had suffered so many times at the hands of these crazy robots that it wasn't even funny anymore. Well, it was still funny…just not to him. Or Neah for that matter.

Komui was perched on top of the robot's head; painting a spot of white he'd missed a lovely shade of red. "Welcome back, Allen-kun. Did you enjoy your date with Tyki?" Komui was completely alright with Allen's relationship with Tyki; to him it meant that he'd keep his filthy hands off of his sister. Oh, if only he knew that Lavi was the one with a thing for the female.

Allen colored red, and scowled up at him in annoyance. "It wasn't a date! We went out to play some poker with some friends of his." With friends of his meaning the group that Tyki normally hung around with, although he'd kept his true identity secret. It was the only way he really could keep his eye on them without telling them about who he really was.

"Sounds like a date to me, Allen-kun," Komui chimed, painting another missed spot on a wall, this time with a light shade of blue. "This is Komurin the Fourth, Allen-kun. I noticed that your decorating was a bit off…it's far too white. So I created this child of mine to beautify everything white in the Ark!"

Everything white that was in the Ark? The robot was now staring at Allen's white hair with as much of a determined look that a robot could manage. "Must beautify white hair," Komurin stated, pulling out a very mean-looking paint gun. He aimed, fired, and a splash of green spread across the area that Allen was once standing in, with the white-haired boy in question fleeing down the streets.

"Get him, Komurin the Fourth! Go!" Komui screamed, pointing after the fleeing Noah. The robot began to chase Allen down the streets.

Meanwhile, Tyki took a cigarette out of his coat pocket, and lit it up before he began to follow after both boy and robot, chuckling. He'd be warned by Allen to stay away from Komui and his crazy inventions.

A splash of red erupted from behind Allen, causing him to leap into the air in shock, as he skidded around a corner, scrambling for safety. In other news, Kanda suddenly found himself painted pink when he got blasted by Komurin when Allen ran passed. The samurai twitched, and screeched foul words after the 'baka moyashi,' before he returned to his room to wash the paint off, but not after Lavi caught sight of the pink Kanda.

"Damn it…" Allen was now cornered in a blank alley way, and he had no time to conjure up a door to who knew where. His back was against a purple wall, with wet paint now painting his back purple. Komurin was loading his paint gun. The blob of light blue paint was fired. Allen suddenly squawked as Tyki's hands grabbed onto his legs and dragged him through the floor.

Tyki whistled at the panting Allen for a moment, then chuckled. He'd been a second too late. The top of Allen's head was light blue, while the rest was white. Allen's back was purple, and the front of him was splashed with red, a little bit of pink, and some green. There was a streak of orange on Allen's cheek. Tyki, however, managed to stay as gentlemanly in his appearance as ever. And Allen glared at him before smearing blue paint from his head across Tyki's face before stalking off to bathe, with Tyki following close behind. Lenalee would deal with Komui's Komurin as usual. He would deal with the rainbow puke called the Ark later…

* * *

><p>AN; Amused? I am. I don't even know where some of these ideas come from. 8D


	14. Confrontations

A/N; this chapter took me much longer to get a move on than the other ones. I'm sorry. I'm still working stuff out. I'm trying to think of what to do about the Heart that's both amazing and original. THE POPE IS THE HEART. No. That's not amazing. | Original. Not amazing. Any ideas for the Heart of Innocence?

Eventually I plan to bring in an OC of mine to be the Noah of Wrath on Neah's side. I have to figure out which one I want to modify to be that Noah though…a female this time because I think women are /much/ angrier than men. They just don't show it like males do.

Again, I'm sorry this took so long to get up. I got distracted by the oozing cuteness known as the Unit of Conviction from my Loveless forum. They are so cute together. And then there's Riley and Hazumi they're…not so cute. She carved her name into his flesh with a pair of scissors. :D He's a Blank. So. It's good. She's psychotic. He's arrogant. It's a match made in hell.

-Man is owned by its awesome author. Awesome.

* * *

><p>Confrontations<p>

"Allen, do you want me to do this for you?" Neah questioned quietly. He'd done it once before…a second time would be no different. Only this time he didn't want to kill the family in the process. He'd been truly sorry that he'd kill those he had once called family. "I mean…I do have practice in betraying the Earl and trying to kill him."

"_No, Neah. I want to do this myself." _Allen responded simply as he opened the door to the main hall of the Earl's manor with Tyki and Rhode by his side. Their presence there was enough for him to continue onward, to continue walking forward towards his goal. He felt Tyki's hand on his shoulder, and the man nodded his head slightly before removing it as Allen stood inches from the Earl.

"Allen-kun, I've already dispatched my Akuma to the Order…but it seems that nobody was there at the time. Would you happen to know anything about this, Allen-kun?" The Earl questioned. The rest of the family was already gathered around the Earl.

"I warned them," Allen stated simply. "I won't condemn the entire place for the misguided conduct of a few. And neither should you. The human race should not be condemned just because some of them are misguided, idiotic, heartless jerks." The black claws of his Crown Clown Innocence twitched nervously in anticipation. "I stand against you, Millennium Earl." His voice rose in volume towards the Earl. "I will become the new Millennium Earl and end the chains of sadness your Akuma cause."

Allen's gaze fell upon the Noah Family. "How many of you believe that once the Earl has completed his goal that you will remain by his side?" All their hands rose to the sky. He turned to Wisely, and calmly stated. "Read his mind, brother." When the man looked at the Earl, he shrunk back, unable to get in but from the look of the Earl…it was unlikely that anything good would be found in his mind.

Wisely was the first to move to Allen's side. The Earl's inability to allow him into his head was enough for Wisely. Allen smiled at the Wisdom of Noah, and then looked at the remaining Noah. "The Earl would not let our brother into his mind to find out the truth…do you trust him now?"

His gaze fell on Sheryl now, he was the next of the Noah family that Allen appealed too. "Daddy," Allen stated quietly, having never referred to him in that manner since his adoption. "You've said your self that you enjoy being married, and having a family. Your wife, Rhode's mother, is human. She would be among the ones destroyed." Sheryl glanced from the Earl, to his daughter, brother, and his two sons. His family was there. He moved towards Allen, joining him on his side. It was five to eight now.

"Allen, don't forget Noah's Judge," Neah's voice whispered. "As the Judge of Noah, one of his abilities is to determine the truth of anything. He is the judge, and the executioner of the Noah family. Had I not killed the previous incarnation of him, he would have been the one to kill me. Have him determine the truth of the Earl's intention."

"Earl, do you deny the idea that you will destroy this family when you have reached your goal of destroying the Innocence and humanity?" Allen's voice rang out strongly, one eye on Toriado. From what Rhode had told him on the way there…the twins were unlikely due to the debts Cross made them pay and Allen refused to, Lulubell was utterly loyal to the Earl (despite taking the form of a cat most of the time, and cats were highly independent creatures), Fiddler would freak everybody else out, the other two…she didn't even know. Nobody knew enough about them to know what their personalities were truly like.

"Allen-kun, you're following the same path as your uncle," The Earl stated, coldly as he raised Lero to the ceiling, in order to summon his Akuma. Not before Toriado moved to Allen's side as well without a word. "It's six to seven," Allen murmured, then looked at the Earl.

The Earl's gaze hardened and for once in his life, his smile turned upside down into a very creepy frown. (OH MY GOD. I DIDN'T KNOW THE EARL COULD EVEN FROWN) "Allen Walker, I should have killed you when I had the chance to." However, instead of summoning his Akuma, he turned Lero into his anti-exorcism sword and lunged towards the Fourteen Noah. The Noah on the Earl's side moved to join the Earl in battle against the family of traitors.

The manor erupted into fighting. Allen was locked in a fight against the Earl with their blades. Tyki was battling Fiddler and Maashiima, Toriado was in battle against Lulubell while Rhode and her father took on Jasdero and Devitto. Wisely, although not as combat savvy as the rest of the family, was using his abilities to read minds along with some form of telekinesis against Miatora.

"Earl, I will defeat you!" Allen stated boldly, slashing at the Earl with his blade, but it was easily deflected. Allen was at a disadvantage in this fight. The Earl had absolute years on Allen in swordsmanship, and he had both arms to better control his blade with.

The fight between Allen's Noah and the Earl's Noah seemed even, until the Earl summoned his Akuma mid-combat and a bunch of the machines appeared and began firing upon Allen and his Noah. When Allen's sword rose to block the attack, the Earl struck, sending Allen against a pillar in the manor. That was when the battle turned and the Noah on the Earl's side began to push back the other Noah. Tyki phased through the wall before Fiddler's parasites could get to him, and Wisely screeched when Miatora's fist hit him square in his forehead eye.

Allen whistled shrilly to get their attention, and when the Akuma, and Noah's attention was on him, he sent the five other Noah through the Ark gates and into Ark.

"Allen-kun, that wasn't so bright," The Earl stated, that dumb grin of his back on his face as the other Noah began approaching him. Allen smiled and shook his head. "Not at all. But I at least care about the family." When the Earl's blade lashed out at Allen, losing strands of his hair in the process as his claws suddenly made contact with the Earl's fat stomach. "Edge End!" It sent the Earl flying into one of the other Noah, and Allen took this chance to attempt to form the gate in a split second.

Lulubell's claws, currently in the form of a large black panther slashed out at Allen, successfully clawing him across his stomach as he fell through the gate, shutting it after his entire body was through. By the time he'd gotten to his feet to lift his shirt and inspect the injury, it was mostly healed.

"You dumb idiot!" Tyki and Rhode hissed, their fists suddenly hitting Allen in the back of the head. "What do you think you were doing getting their attention like that! You could have gotten yourself killed."

"But I didn't?"

"You're so damn reckless, shounen!" Tyki snapped, but pulled Allen into a tight hug as Rhode joined in. No matter how angry the two were that their Allen was so reckless, they were happy to have him back and mostly unharmed.

"Oi! Tyki, get off my cute son!"

"He's my shounen, Sheryl."

"Yours?" Sherly suddenly pulled Allen out of Tyki and Rhode's hold and held onto him tightly. "What lewd and perverted things have you been doing to my son, Tyki?" Sheryl hissed, holding Allen tighter.

Wisely coughed lightly into his hand, and then looked at Allen. "What do you intend to do now, niisan?" He asked, tilting his head to the side. "What does Neah intend to do as well?"

Allen was fighting to get Sheryl off of him when he stopped to glance over at his brother. "I intend to find Skin Bolic's reincarnation before the Earl, hunt down the Heart of Innocence before he can find it, and utterly defeat him. The Order is not completely dismembered, either, so I intend to finish the job either. Central command needs to be taken out so that no human if compatible with Innocence can be taken away from their family. And once all that happens…I will defeat the Earl and take his position to end the chain of sorrow that the Akumas cause. And once that's been done, we will completely destroy all the Innocence to prevent it from ever harming anybody again."

The new Noah to the Third Side seemed pleased with Allen's answer.

"Now, you all have to be polite to the Exorcists and humans that are here," Allen stated, looking up at Sheryl. "That means you too, father. You can't say that they /arouse/ you…it just creeps people out."

"Oh. A human would never arouse me like you do, Allen!"

"Sheryl…get away from my shounen and stop giving us all the creeps," Tyki stated, calmly trying to pry his shounen from his brother's hold.

"You stay away from my cute son, you pervert!"

All the yelling had summoned any other person upon the Ark that wandered the streets of the city, and with both amused and shocked faces watched the two brothers argue over Allen.

Neah smiled inwardly, and shook his head. His family was even closer to completion. When he and Allen took over as the Earl, he would watch over humanity like the Earl was supposed to. He wouldn't destroy humanity, but he wouldn't save it either. Whether the human race lived or died depended on them.

* * *

><p>AN; Alright! Finally finished it. It took my long enough. Jesus. xD;

Next chapter; Enter the new Noah of Wrath.


	15. Awaken Noah's Wrath

A/N; figured out what OC of mine I'm going to use for the Noah of Wrath. This means, I can work on this chapter. Her name is Vahni, Vahnishikha. Yeah, the name's pretty odd. I love my angry little thing though. She's naturally angry at the world. …But as I now type her, she's been less and less angry. ;~; Whaaaai Vah. Whaaai.

-Man is owned by Katsura Hoshino.  
>Vahnishikha © myself<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Awaken the Noah of Wrath<strong>

Her head was pounding, the pain only increasing instead of decreasing with each passing second. There was a sticky wetness to her forehead that she assumed to be sweat. The pain was just so…painful. She closed her eyes in pain, leaning back after the wall of her tiny bedroom. Everything hurt, but nothing hurt as much as her head. It felt like a billion needles were being shoved into her forehead.

"Vahni?" The voice filtered in through the door, unmistakably female. "Boss wanted to know if you could take an extra shift down at the tavern…"

The female ran her fingers through short light blue hair, before responding to the question. "Yeah. I'll be down in a minute…" Moving off the bed, she moved into the small bathroom adjoining to splash water from the sink into her face. Her eyes widened in shock when she saw her reflection in the mirror. They weren't that normal gorgeous shade of blue anymore…they were gold. Blood was streamlining down her face from seven odd injuries on her forehead.

She frowned deeply, and shook her head vigorously and splashed more water into her face before moving to find a first aid kit under the sink. After a few moments of fiddling around, she managed to wrap bandages around her forehead, hiding most of it under her hair and bangs. She opened the door, looking at the other woman who was still standing there.

"You alright, Vahni?" The woman asked, a large and jolly-looking woman as she headed down the stairs of the inn towards the bar. The employees were provided rooms at the inn of their own, so they could always be on call for their boss.

Vahni flashed a fake smile towards the woman. "Just fine, Jess," As Vahni followed her, her hand reached it, ready to strangle the woman…but she pulled it back in time. She was shocked by the flash of murderous intent that she'd just experienced. She shook her head vigorously before she stepped onto the floor and placed on an apron from the bar over her head.

The bartender glanced over at the female who had just come down and placed a bunch of ale glasses down in front of her, pointing at each person they needed to go to. She nodded, easily picked up the glasses and moved towards the customers, placing glasses down as she went.

The pain never stopped though, it was there lurking in the back of her mind. Every time she moved passed a human in the room, she felt like killing them. That wasn't normal…Far from it.

She was so into her own thoughts about what was going on, that she didn't notice the man with lovely red hair watching her every move with a mixture of lust, and curiosity, and just plain drunkenness. Hey, she had his next drink…so why not stare?

"Allen, looks like the Noah of Wrath is finally awakening," Neah commented as he watched Allen practice playing the cello in their personal music room. Nobody was allowed in his training room because it would just provide a distraction. "You're holding the bow all wrong, by the way," he stated, but Allen put down the cello next to a myriad of other instruments Neah had him working on.

He opened the door to Tyki's room, who was already experiencing the things that informed the Noah of an awakening sibling. Rhode was already there; ready to go with a bucket of sweet stuff. Apparently the last incarnation had nearly bitten his fingers off, so Rhode had replaced that with sweets and thus a love of sweets erupted from Skin Bolic. "The Earl's probably sensed it too…so we should prepare for a fight."

The three slipped into the Musician's room, and Allen brought up the screen to allow him to see what was going on within the Ark itself. Komui, Reever, Lavi, and Lenalee came up on the screens. He was bringing the former two because the scientific aspect of witnesses a Noah awakening was going to be curious for the two, same with Lavi. Lenalee because from the tone of the new Noah's awakening, Allen could tell it was female. It was one thing that Neah had wanted him to learn on his own.

Each living being had a certain /tone/ to it. Like a musical score to their personality and what they were truly like. The more chaotic a tune, the more chaotic they truly were. Females had a higher pitched tune, while males had a lower pitched. As the Musician, Allen had the ability to calm these tunes. "I need you four to come with us, a Noah is awakening. Be prepared for a fight."

A few taps to the piano opened doors from each location into the music room. Komui and Reever watched in curiosity as the three Noah with them altered their Noah forms to that of their human ones. The race to reach the final Noah was on as Allen opened the door into an alley of the busy streets of Dublin in Ireland.

The four followed the three Noah towards a tavern, and Allen stopped outside, twitching at memories of finding his master drunk in taverns and having to pay off his tab before dragging him to wherever they were staying that particular night. Tyki patted him on the head lightly as they entered.

"Upstairs," Allen whispered beginning to hum to get the entire populace of the downstairs tavern to act like the group who had just arrived weren't even there. The moved upstairs, and stopped at one of the doors at the end of the hallway.

Lavi was rather amused when he watched Allen pick the lock to the door, wondering how in god's name the boy even knew how to do that. Probably some other trauma from his childhood he assumed as the door opened.

He twitched and found his former master sitting on the bed with the newly awakening Noah. "Master?"

"About time you got here, idiot apprentice," Cross stated, rising to his feet. "Took out all the Akuma the Earl sent." He rose to his feet and stalked passed Allen, handing him a bill. "Handle my tab, will you?"

"Master!" Allen said, starting to chase after the man. "Why…"

"Allen. Don't forget your new sister," Neah drawled. "I stopped questioning Marian a looong time ago. Oh geez…that's a lot of money, nephew. Big tab there. Offer to play a little music to pay it off." The Noah suggested wisely. "S'how I did it."

When Allen returned to the room with the awakening Noah, the Earl was there with Lulubell in his arms. "Earl," he greeted simply, glaring at the man and ready to activate his Innocence in a second.

"Allen-kun, Rhode, Tyki-pon," The Earl greeted coldly, looking down at the female before him. "She's coming with us, you know," he stated in a matter-of-fact manner as he moved to brush the female's hair out of her forehead towards the bleeding stigmata. "It's okay, honey. Papa Earl is here to help you, my child."

Allen moved forward as well, humming quietly to get the new Noah's attention on him. Tyki and Rhode looked at each other and sighed, knowing that neither of them would risk a fight that would harm their lovely new sister. The Earl reached out, and swiped at Allen's face with Lero, who in turn scratched him with his claws of Innocence.

Reever and Komui were switching between watching the Earl and Allen, to watching the female clutch at her bed sheets, her eyes squeezed shut in sheer agony. Patches of ashen gray skin were seen as blood coursed down her face. She was digging her teeth into her lip, and Rhode kindly offered her some candy, which she pushed away with a growl.

"Her tune is too chaotic, Rhode," Allen explained slowly, then shooed Komui, Lavi, Reever, and Lenalee from the room figuring the presence of humans and Innocence was making it worse, besides their curiosity had been dealt with.

Neah was now in Allen's place and he smiled at the Earl sweetly. "Good afternoon, Earl." He attention was back on the girl now, and gently he began to sing.

"So as the boy fell to sleep.  
>The fire in the ash engulfs the air. One by one...<br>what rise and grow large are my beloved profiles.  
>What trickle down to earth are the thousands of dreams...dreams...<br>On the night when the silver eyes were trembling what came to born was you, as you shined.  
>No matter how many times the ever-passing time return the prayers back down to earth...<br>I will never cease to pray.  
>Oh please, show this child what love is.<br>Please give a kiss to his hands you hold.

I will never cease to pray.  
>Oh please, show this child what love is.<br>Please give a kiss to his hands you hold."

The melody that was the Fourteenth's put the newest Noah into a sleep before Neah scooped her up into his arms. "Good bye, Earl. You've lost this round. The sides are even," the four Noah backed from the room easily, watching the Earl for any funny business before they headed out of the inn/tavern into the streets towards the gate again. They met Cross on the way out, who without a care followed them into the air.

"Neah, get me some wine and some cigarettes."

"Get it yourself, you lazy good-for-nothing. I'm not giving you anything until I get back the money you owe me from the /last/ time I bought you wine and cigarettes, and paid your tab. And don't even try to tell me that it's to make up for taking care of Allen, you barely did that.

The rest of the family materialized around Neah and the group to see their new sister. Sheryl was the first to say something as he kidnapped the girl from Neah and began spinning. "She's darling! She's my new daughter."

Neah rubbed his temples, and looked at Rhode. "Please go after him so he doesn't do anything lewd to her while she's asleep…" In return, he received a chuckle and she moved after her father.

The question that Neah was stuck with was…now what? Their families were even, and Neah had the exorcists on his side…but the Earl was still powerful with all of his Akuma. He supposed the best they could do for now was hunt down the Innocence, take out as many as the Earl's Akuma as possible, and if they had to…take out the Noah on the Earl's side and hope for the best when they reincarnated.

Things were going to start heating up now that the race to find the Heart of Innocence, and to be able to defeat the Earl.

* * *

><p>AN; Done! Ugh. Nothing much else to say here except. YAY CROSS. I was waiting for a moment to bring him back. And he just came back and was all like. "Meeeeh." And dumped more debt on Allen.

Neah can sing 3 And doesn't take any crap from Cross. "Get me…" "NO. GET IT YOURSELF." He's right though. Cross can be a lazy good-for-nothing.

Next chapter; on the hunt for Innocence. Dwindle down the opposing forces a bit.


	16. The Hunt Begins

A/N; been awhile since I updated this. I'd been thinking about what to do with the Heart of Innocence, and who's going to be its Accommodator. I have figured it out. But it's a secret. It be probably been done before, but oh well. It'll make Cross even more of the ultimate troll than he already is.

Speaking of which…I read some translations of the -Man character book. It made me giggle. Especially what Cross, Allen, and Link do first thing in the morning. Cross smokes a cigarette naked, Allen counts his money, and Link watches him do it.

This chapter mostly features Neah because well...he wanted something to do.

-Man not owned by me.

* * *

><p>The Hunt<p>

It all honesty, the Black Order wasn't /completely/ destroyed. Neah and Allen had only taken the most important aspects of it. The headquarters were still though, although when the Earl's Akuma had attacked, it was kind of in a really bad condition. Central was still in power under the Pope in the Vatican. They still had power. They had members of CROW still, although many had been killed by Rhode and Tyki when they had rescued Allen and Neah from Levellier and Antonio.

Without their scientists, and the Exorcists, however…the Black Order was on the back burner of the hunt for the Innocence. They were still in the race though. And Allen and Neah very well knew that for a fact.

It was no wonder that Komui had kept his desk an absolutely mess Allen had finally decided. He'd been going through reports given by Finders about anything odd that was going on in the world. That had always been Komui's job…but Allen and Neah would often switch who went through reports. As the leaders of their side…they had to contribute something. Nothing out of the ordinary so far, and Allen sighed heavily. _"Nothing so far, Neah. No signs of Innocence."_

"Innocence doesn't always reveal itself in a flash of sheer drama, nephew. If it did that, then it would have all been found already. I've seen Innocence do some extremely subtle things," Neah drawled as he popped into Allen's body, running his fingers through now black hair. That was usually the way they could tell who was who. They could choose to keep it as black or white, but they usually didn't.

Timcanpy, seeing that his true master was back in charge fluttered down on top of his head. Using his wings, the little golem fluffed Neah's hair slightly to cuddle into his new nest of hair. Neah snickered, and his gaze shifted upwards towards the golem for a moment before he began searching through the files himself. "Nothing out of the ordinary…nothing out of the ordinary…"

"Uncle! Don't just throw them everywhere! You're making this office even messier!" Allen scolded, but Neah just shrugged and was quite interest in a report from a Finder currently stationed in Egypt. It would seem that the Sphinx built there in ancient times was undergoing some very odd things. Archeologists that ventured within were never seen again, sometimes if you stared at it long enough it would seem to move and blink at you, which many just put off as a mirage. It was the desert after all, but that first aspect was a curious one indeed. It would seem that there was something within that was hiding from the world. Innocence probably.

Putting that report aside, he began fiddling through a few more of the general area, but found nothing else aside from that for the area. Throwing those idly behind him after completely ignoring Allen, he began to flip through some more. In Russia, there was an odd occurrence of trees in the Siberian taiga coming to life and scaring away all wild-life and people. That certainly did scream Innocence as well.

The reports he wanted he picked up and left the remaining spread out across the desk before bringing up the screen easily. Lavi and Lenalee came into sight, and he asked them to come see him.

Neah liked Lenalee more these days…there was no chance of her stressing out his cute nephew anymore by crying over her own stress by stealing him because he was already taken. Besides, he could see that the Bookman junior had a thing for her. Lavi was it? He couldn't see why…but they were kind of cute together. He knew that with this attachment to her, however…he really couldn't be a Bookman anymore because that emotion would make his records biased in the long-run.

"Lenalee, Lavi. I have a mission for you. I'm going to send…Toriado and Tyki with you on it." Neah, Allen, and Komui agreed that if there was a mission that it would be wise to send both Noah and Exorcist on them. Toriado didn't talk much, so Neah thought it would be perfect to send Lavi and Lenalee to Russia where it was cold and there was a chance they could snuggle in the cold.

Now for the one to Egypt. He wanted to see the new Noah's Wrath on it, but not with only Exorcists. That could potentially turn out badly because she was still working on gaining control of her. It would be wise to send at least one Exorcist, and two Noah with her. The Earl might take the chance of trying to get back Noah's Wrath. Tapping a pen on the desk, he frowned, trying to figure out who to send on this mission.

As much as he loathed to say it…sending Cross would be a wise decision. He snorted and then shook his head in a no manner. Not Cross. Anything but that, he wanted to go on this mission with his sister and he wasn't about to go paying off Cross's debts. He'd go with Miranda. It would be Miranda, Marie, himself, Vahni, and Wisely on this mission. He wanted at least one of the three; himself, Rhode, and Tyki to stay behind to keep an eye on things. Since Rhode also had the ability to control his Ark, it was a smart thing to do.

Tapping his pen on the desk, he called in each of the mentioned as well as Komui. At least to let him know he was going on a mission and to hold down the fort with Rhode. The mentioned exorcists, Noah, and scientist easily filed into the room. They found Neah leaning back in the chair lightly with his feet on the desk. How was this disorganized creature related to Allen again? First the Russian report. "One of the Finders in Russia has found odd happenings around one of the taigas, coniferous forests. It would seem that trees are coming to live and chasing away all wild-life ad people. Most likely protecting a shard of Innocence."

Neah looked sharply at Komui for a moment before speaking again. "I'm sending Lavi, Lenalee, Toraido, and Tyki there." The fact he was sending Lavi and Lenalee to a cold place was sending Komui's "Lenalee is in danger" senses crazy, but that look Neah had given him kept him silent but glaring at Toraido and Lavi.

"I'll open an Ark gate as close I can to the general area, but you know that I can't unless I've been there specifically," Neah drawled. "Be safe. I'll leave the gate open for your return. I'll have Sheryl keep an eye on the gate."

Neah glanced up and over at the newest Noah who stood as far away from the human exorcists she could, and Neah rose to his feet, and patted her knowing on the head. "You'll get used to it, honey. Which reminds me. We're going on a mission to Egypt with Marie, Miranda, and brother Wisely."

The newest Noah had easily settled into the swing of things with her new family. In all honesty, she never had a true family. Her mother had been a prostitute, so she had no clue who her father even was. Her mother had vanished when she was eight. Dead or alive…she had no clue. But always, having a child in her line of work simply got in the way…and after eight years of dealing with trying to find places for her, she just got up and vanished one night.

Vahni nodded, and smiled at Neah. "I've never been to Egypt before."

"D'aww my cute niece is so cute!" Yes well. Since he was Allen's uncle, and now that Vahni was Allen's sister thanks to adoption by Sheryl…it made her his niece...kind of. That also made Rhode his niece and Wisely his nephew…but well. Oh well. The Fourteenth was hugging the girl happily. "You're not as cute as Allen though, still quite adorable though!"

Uh yeah. Neah was definitely spending too much time around Sheryl.

And while Neah was doing that, the Earl was getting together his own group to go after the Innocence. He was sending Devitto, Jasdero, and Fiddler to Egypt, and then Lulubell, Mightra, and Maishiima to Russia along with their pick of any Akuma..

And that was his entire family. The Earl frowned darkly, cursing the Fourteenth to hell for what he had done. His beloved sacrificial lambs had betrayed him. He wasn't just going to kill Neah this time for him to find another host; he was going to let him suffer when he was caught.

* * *

><p>AN; finally got you all a chapter out. I was going to make the two missions in with this chapter. However, I decided to place them within one or two separate chapters. And after the missions, Neah's going to have a talk with Komui about Lenalee and Lavi. Then I'll reveal who has the heart and its accommodator.

Nothing much exciting in this chapter. I thought they could all use a break. Neah just makes me giggle with his disorganization.

Next chapter; Lavi and Lenalee's mission in Egypt. This chapter will be dedicated to the pairing of LavixLenalee.


	17. Russian Hunting

A/N; Here you are my lovelies, a new chapter for your reading pleasure. Yay. This chapter features the pairing of Lenavi, Levi…uh. Lenvi…whatever. The pairing of LenaleexLavi.

Lulubell pissed Tyki off. Uh. Toraido says a few words. Does a few nifty things. That's about it. Lavi asks Tyki personal questions about his love life with Allen. Yep. That's it.

DGM is owned by Hoshino-sensei.

* * *

><p>Russian Hunting<p>

Allen's group hadn't yet left for Egypt because he wanted to see off Tyki to Russia. He stood in front of the gate Neah had set up, shivering from the cold wind blowing through it. It couldn't be helped though, he wanted to make sure Tyki was all prepared for the cold. Glancing over at Lavi and Lenalee who stepped lightly into the cold Russian tundra, wondering why in god's name Neah and Allen had a Ark gate to that spot…it was completely barren there, however they could lightly see the taiga forest in question a few miles to the Northeast. A light fluttering of snow was falling.

Allen wrapped his arms around Tyki, sucking in the warmth of the coat he was wearing. "Come back safety, Tyki," he whispered softly. Leaning towards his ear, he whispered. "Neah's playing match-maker with Lavi and Lenalee, to try to help push them together?"

Tyki nodded slightly, snickered and smiled. "Later, shounen. Don't get hurt in Egypt. Neah, you better take care of my shounen." He remarked as Allen released him and stepped backwards through the gate with Toraido close behind. He'd know that Noah for a little while…but he still barely knew anything about him. He was going to try to learn something at least. With his large blade lightly hanging over his shoulder, he began heading towards the taiga, gliding over the snow easily with skis, while Tyki took a much more pleasant route, which was Choosing not to step on the snow. Such a helpful ability.

Lavi stepped in lightly next to Tyki, striking up a conversation with the Pleasure of Noah. "So. How's the moyashi in bed, Tyki?" The Noah gave Lavi this annoyed look, and said nothing, which prompted Lavi's next obnoxious question, "Who's on top? You or the moyashi? And how does Uncle Moyashi and Rhode's relationship work out? Wouldn't it be like having sex with Allen as well? So are you technically sleeping with Uncle Moyashi?"

Lenalee gave Lavi a look, and sighed. "You really should stay out of their love life, Lavi," she commented, turning slightly red at his very personal questions. "Forgive him, Tyki. He's stupid."

A snort, the slightest of snickers, but it hadn't been from Tyki. Three heads turned towards the other Noah in the group. It was really the first time they'd heard anything from him in all the time he'd been there. The Noah in question looked at them, and rolled his shoulders in a shrug as his face stayed completely blank. "What?" He asked, monotone.

Tyki, for once, was left almost speechless, but was still the first one to recover. "You…don't really talk much, Tora…" A shrug, and then more silence from him before he finally reopened his mouth to speak.

"I'm…not much of a people person…so staying silent…is usually…easier," his words were slowly spoken, as if he wasn't much used to talk. It was, however, the longest sentence he'd ever spoken since Tyki had known him since the Judge had awakened.

"Ah. Good point. If you don't talk much, then people won't talk to you in return...don't worry, we're not just people, we're family, Tora." His voice lowered and he leaned over to whisper to the other. "Neah and Allen are playing match-maker with Lavi and Lenalee."

"I know," was the simple comment but no other was given as to how he knew that…and Tyki thought to ask, but shrugged lightly and figured that Allen or Neah must've mentioned it to him.

"I'm going to scout ahead, check for Akuma," Tyki commented as he stepped his way easily into the sky and across the air as if floor was beneath him and not cold air. This left Toraido, who hadn't said another word since his previous and Lavi and Lenalee.

It was far too quiet for Lavi's liking, and since Toraido had fallen silent again so he glided across the snow easily with his skis over to Lenalee, striking up a conversation with her. "So, Lenalee what do you think of Uncle Moyashi?"

"Neah?" The female asked and then looked at Lavi. "Despite all we heard about what would happen to Allen when the Fourteenth took over…and what we know of the Noah…I was pleasantly surprised about him. He seems to genuinely care about Allen, and the rest of his family that he has. When he came back with only about half of his family, he seemed genuinely sad about possibly having to kill them. He's clearly not a bad person…he wants to kill the Earl after all…" She closed her eyes for a moment before responding against. "And anybody who can sing as well he can and write music like that…can't be all bad."

Lavi didn't particularly care what she was saying…although it was recorded, he had just wanted to hear the sound of her voice and he opened his mouth to say something, but it was interrupted by none other than Toraido, who had hefted his sword easily, ready to use it. The sounds of combat could be heard by the Noah, as well as flashes of dark matter and the sound of a dragon roaring. Lulubell it would seem.

Mightra and Maishiima were the next to engage in combat, both with Toraido. At one point, Noah's Judge had smashed the two of them into the snow and glanced at Lenalee and Lavi. "Go on ahead. Get the Innocence. Besides, Tyki and me…we'll want to destroy it."

Lenalee wasn't about to let the fight be three on two, but Lavi grabbed her by the hand, and began extending his hammer towards the forest. "They'll be fine, Lenalee. We need to get to the Innocence first."

Tyki glanced over as the two Exorcists as they passed, and he idly waved as he phased through a blow from Lulubell's tail. Cigarette smoke lightly swirled into the air from the cancer stick dangling from the man's lip as his shield made from a matured Teeze slammed into Lulubell's gigantic lizard bulk, her body crashing into snow in a flurry of white flakes.

"I thought dragons were lizards, Lulu," Tyki commented, lightly stepping down lower through the air as if steps were there. "Cold-blooded? Aren't you cold, Lulu?" He asked idly, blocking the tail with a teeze shield as it slammed into him.

"Tyki Mikk! You betrayed the master! And now I will kill you!" The dragon roared, shifting forms to a sleek black panther, the form she'd mostly been taking recently. She lunged forward towards the Noah, who easily allowed her to phase through while his leg shot out behind him, kicking the panther square in the hindquarter when she was fully phased through. She shifted again, her form matching Allen Walker's now and Tyki's gaze darkened slightly.

"Don't you dare use him against me, Lulubell," the man spat his cigarette onto the ground, snorting as he glared at the female.

"Oh, did I piss you off by using the form of your little boytoy?" Lulubell drawled, morphing her arm to match Allen's and lunging forwards towards him. Tyki easily blocked, and gave a harsh laugh and stepped back slightly, holding out his hand towards Lulubell, gaze dark. "Rejection."

Lulubell snorted, and shifted to the form of a snowy owl, taking off in flight. "It's time to retreat then. Tyki, the master will win. You're prolonging the inevitable." The owl easily vanished into the falling snow, following after Lavi and Lenalee.

It was probably a good time to return to aid Toraido now, Tyki thought, still annoyed with Noah's Lust for doing such a thing. Damn. He'd go help Toraido, then go after Lenalee and Lavi. Taking off into the sky again, he glanced towards the sky. "You better be safe, shounen." If there were three Noah here, then the other three and maybe even the Earl were going after Allen's team.

Lenalee and Lavi had reached the forest, and when they reached out to touch a tree, they could feel the slightest of barriers. "We should be able to pass though it," Lenalee commented. "If it's caused by the Innocence…" They two passed through the barrier easily enough, glancing back towards the outside. "I hope Tyki and Toraido are alright..."

"They'll be fine, Lenalee-chan," the Bookman junior commented, shivering slightly in the cold even though his coat was quite warm. Johnny had made them especially for cold missions…but it was still cold. "The Innocence should be in the middle of this forest…" Extending his hammer towards, the canopy, a pine tree that he was near suddenly lashed out at him with a branch filled with pine needles, smacking Lavi to the ground.

"Lavi! Are you alright?" Lenalee asked, helping the red-head to his feet as he glared at the tree. Once she had made sure he was; the two Exorcists glanced around the area. "Looks like we might not be able to get out until we get the Innocence," she commented. "It also looks like we're on foot through here…"

Lavi rubbed the back of his head lightly and nodded his head in agreement. "Uncle Moyashi showed me a map of this forest. The center should be about...five miles to the Northwest. Let's get walking."

For the first two miles, they mostly stayed silent until Lavi spoke, glancing around to double-check that they were alone. You never knew with this forest now that the trees were semi-living. It was getting dark. "Hey, Lenalee…" He had never been a shy man…so why was saying this so difficult? No matter how much he knew it was wrong being in love with this girl because he was a bookman apprentice…he'd already thrown it all to hell for his comrades. Screw Bookman emotionless self. He may not be his apprentice anymore by the end of this…but he would be happy.

"Yes, Lavi?" The girl asked, stepping in next to the other former exorcist. "What is it?"

"You look cold," was what he finally came up with and he mentally punched himself in the back of the head. He moved slightly closer to her until there was barely any space between them. It was decided. Actions spoke louder than words and he stopped and turned to face Lenalee. Before she could ask why he'd stopped and what he was doing, she was being kissed delicately for a moment. "I love you, Lenalee Lee…I have for awhile now…" Well. The color of red she suddenly turned was one way to keep warm?

"Lavi…I…" A finger to her lips, and he shook his head for a moment. "Let me finish…I'm a bookman apprentice…I shouldn't…have these types of emotions. But I do. Allen's a close friend, even Yu…I've become so close to you all since I met you that the line between my Bookman self, and Lavi has been corroded. You can reject me if you want…but I do love you. I'll fight Komui for you if I have to."

"Lavi…I think I may have fallen in love with you as well…ever since that fight with the level three Akuma…you've done nothing but care for me and be my light. Even Allen was never like that… He's like my brother, only not as crazy. I know that I cry a lot…and that makes people worry…" A few tears formed in her eyes, but Lavi easily wiped them away, commenting that they would freeze to her pretty eyes otherwise. "I'll do my best to be stronger…like everybody else. I'll be somebody that they can count on in the worst of times."

They both seemed content with their answers, and with a happy sigh, Lavi moved on ahead towards the center.

Lulubell screeched as her talons scored across the Innocence barrier, but didn't penetrate. She had to get the Innocence for her master! She just had to. Akuma were also attacking the barrier, trying to get through as well.

"Noah-sama! I cracked the barrier over here," chimed a level four akuma as a few more level threes and two chipped away at the crack. Lulubell moved towards the place shown, and shifted to dragon form, smashed through the barrier with a roar. Moving closer to the trees, they set up their own sort of barrier by swinging their needled branches towards the Akuma and Noah. Once the Noah, and Akuma were through however, the barrier repaired itself easily enough.

Down in the forest, the two exorcists heard the shattering and quickened their pace to a point where Lenalee had activated her Dark Boots, grabbed Lavi and began running at high speeds.

Tyki and Toraido managed to be a pretty good tag against the remaining two Noah, to a point where they had the Earl open an Ark gate and retreat for the time being.

Leaning against each other for a moment for a breath, Tyki grabbed his Noah brother and together they headed towards the forest. Lulubell was still at least. They were now above the barrier, trying to figure out how to get in. The innocence would harm them if they tried to get through it…they weren't like Rhode with her healing abilities. Tyki tapping the barrier lightly, scowling as it burned his finger tips lightly. "Now what?"

Toraido already had a plan though, and using a bit of blood on his clothing from himself, he marked an X on the barrier, snorting lightly at the burn. Looking towards the other Noah, he pointed upwards and Tyki complied.

Toraido held his sword downwards towards the X, and released Tyki as the blade penetrated the barrier easily enough. "Barrier break," he muttered to himself, causing the whole thing to shatter. What a helpful sword he had there with the power to break barriers.

"Not bad," Tyki commented as he grabbed the Noah before he fell completely. "There's Lulubell. Hey…Tora…" He had an idea. Using the Noah strength, he hurled his brother towards the back of the dragon. A resounding screech of pain and annoyance was heard as the Noah's blade cut through the flesh and scales of the Noah's back. "Oi. Did you forget about us?" Tyki drawled, stepping towards the two. "You know, Lulu…I'm still a bit pissed about earlier…"

The group of Akuma she had…they'd pose no problem at all. Even if they knew that some of the Noah had betrayed their creator, they still had to obey them. Tyki glanced at them, and frowned at them. He couldn't tell them to self-destruct…it would hurt his shounen. So he did the next best thing. "Hey, Akuma…you see those two exorcists down there? Let them destroy you."

"No, Akuma. Don't listen to this traitor," Lulubell spat, slamming one of them into the ground with her massive tail and successfully managing to break it. So much for saving that one's soul. Tyki winced, and glared at Lulubell as the two began to fight again. Toraido on the other hand was working with Lavi and Lenalee who had found the Innocence. The female took it, and stuffed it easily into her coat before giving Toraido the thumbs up. He began to use his sword in the manner of a bat, smashing the Akuma towards the two exorcists to let them destroy them. "Tyki! We got it, we're leaving now."

"You lose, Lulu," Tyki drawled, smashing the large creature into the forest below. "Tell the Earl he's lost this round. If he wants to sacrifice us in the end….then he'll have a really hard time of it." He didn't want her to follow them back to the gate though…she could slip in and cause some damage while Allen and Neah were away. So, he smiled and began rejecting the air space around the Noah, locking her in a deep whirling ball of blackness. Phasing through, he watched the struggling Noah, now back in her human form. "Lulubell," he greeted. Then sighed, the black ark gate appeared beneath her, and allow her to fall through. "Good evening, Earl." He called lightly into the gate before allowing himself to accept the space around him.

Their mission was successful. It was time to head home. From the looks Lenalee and Lavi were giving each, worry about heading home with Komui there…he knew that Neah and Allen's plan had been a success…Everybody needed somebody in their life to provide love and attention to. It's what made their lives bearable sometimes.

* * *

><p>AN; 8D I gave Toraido a little bit of personality. Just a little bit. And gave his sword the ability to break barriers. Yay. Uh. Yeah. That's about it.

Angry Lulubell is angry. And I think this is my longest chapter yet...maybe. Maybe not. Anyway. Who enjoyed Lavi's questions about Tyki and Allen's sex life? XD

It's 2 AM, so if you see any typos or anything...let me know so I can fix it. Bed time for me now. I wanted to get this chapter up, however. 3

Next chapter; Egypt.


	18. Sphinx Part One

A/N; Eeek! It's been so long since I updated this….I'm so sorry, my lovelies. ;~; I decided to break this part into two parts, two chapters. So I can give all my readers something to read and while I work on part two. I want part two of this to reveal who has the Heart. /3 So I want it to be super amaziiiing. I almost named this chapter It's So Hot...but then I just went with the Sphinx them.

-Man is owned by Katsura Hoshino

* * *

><p>The Sphinx Part 1<p>

"Think cold thoughts…cold…cold," Neah muttered to himself inside of Allen's mind. He wasn't about to go take over Allen's body when it was so hot in the area they had arrived in. "Think cold thoughts, Allen! It's so hot."

"_Stop complaining, Neah. But…Tyki's in freezing Russia?" _Allen commented wryly with the slightest of smiles. Next to him, Wisely in his turban on snickered about the conversation going on in Allen's mind. Allen gave him a bored look, and shook his head. Of course. His brother had no sense of privacy.

"That doesn't help me. At all. Useless nephew," Neah drawled, and then glared in the direction he knew his brother was in. "Wisely! Get out of here!" Neah snapped.

Allen grinned at Wisely's sudden sullen look. "Yes well…he's possibly dying of heatstroke in there…I don't see how. I'm the one in the sun…and he's sort of already dead…" he drawled as the group of Noah and Exorcists trudged unhappily across the desert. "I should have gone with Tyki to Russia…I remember going across this desert for Master Cross debts…"

Wisely snorted, and rolled his shoulders in a shrug, finally drowning out Neah's annoying babbling about it being hot. He didn't get how the man could be hot, when he was lurking around in the subconscious of a teenager…couldn't he just…think up something cold on his own? Or did he have to work in concert with the former traitor to get things like that to work? It was something that Noah's wisdom may have to look into. Knowledge was power, after all.

Allen was now chatting it up with the newest member of his family, trying to get to know her. So far, he knew very little of her, although Wisely seemed to know more than he was showing. He read minds after all and enjoyed butting into people's heads. "Vahnishikha, was it? What an…odd name."

"Vahni, Allen-san," came the simple response from the girl, as she squinted into the distance, catching sight of the great Sphinx in the distance. "Is that the Sphinx, Allen-san?" She asked, as gruff as ever. She seemed to be the type that didn't speak much, like Toriado. Allen hadn't had much opportunity to really get to know his sister; Neah and Sheryl were usually all over her. Neah was definitely spending too much find around the pervert of the Noah family, and the sister-complex of the former Black Order if he was niece-complexing over somebody he barely knew. Although, he did the same thing with Allen…it was still a little bit odd.

"I know you're thinking about me, Allen. And if it weren't so negative, I would be flattered," came Neah's drawling voice, as he took over Allen's body. He blinked around for a moment, announced. "It's too hot. But I've never seen the sphinx before," before returning to Allen's mind to fan himself with his hand. "So hoooooot."

"He's so…annoying sometimes," Allen muttered, causing Neah to pout unhappily and fall silent to sulk on his own. How could his adorable nephew call him annoying! It was so uncouth. So…unfamily like.

The group stopped in front of the giant cat-like construct, frowning slightly as they searched for an entrance. Now would have been a good time to have Tyki with them Allen decided in dull amusement. His hands flickered over the outside of the stone, looking for what could be an entrance into the Sphinx.

"I could help you, Allen," Neah supplied helpfully, "You called me annoying however. Apologize and I will gladly get you all in," he stated in a rather cheerful tone. "There are still abilities you have yet to master that I have, nephew dear. I want an apology."

A snort from Wisely who was listening in as he gave his brother a look that told him to apologize to Neah before he caused his head to implode. Allen dryly gave Neah an apology, which he happily accepted before taking over Allen's body, once again giving the slightest of complaints about the heat.

"Neah-san?" Miranda asked slowly, watching Neah happily switch to his own appearance and then beginning rapping his knuckles against the walls of the Sphinx, pressing his ear up against the stone. "Solid here…" He stopped at the paw of the Sphinx and tapped it lightly. "Hollow…" Closing his ears, he listened to the Tune of the stone, running his foot back and forth over the sand, listening to that Tune in concert. Then he hummed a few lines, the tune of the stone changing to that of the sand. The paw of the Sphinx fell into the sand.

The group gasped in horror. He'd just defaced…pawed a national monument in Egypt. Miranda's hand flew to her mouth as she gasped. "Neah! What? How could you! The Sphinx."

Neah boredly looked behind him at Miranda, smirking at her closeness to the blind man, Marie, he remembered it was. He shrugged his shoulders lightly. "It's just a paw. Besides, once I'm out of the area not manipulating the tunes will go back to normal and it'll be like nothing happened at all," He drawled, striding into the opening he had made. "Well, are you coming or not?" the group hastily moved to follow the Noah.

"I never would have guessed that the paws of the Sphinx were hollow and that they lead into the inside…" Miranda commented, feeling Marie's hands on her shoulders, steering her movements in the darkness.

"If not the paws, then some other part of the sphinx would be hollow." Neah commented wryly, descending into the darkness. "Egads. It's really dark in here…Switching back to Allen. He's got some good night-sight going on."

Miranda used the walls to guide her way down the corridor, with Marie also providing aid to the German woman. Her feet lightly made their way down the stone hallways when one of the stones fell in slightly and there was a rumbling sound, the German woman tripping forward into the Noah of Wrath walking in front of her, dragging Marie down with her. The weight of two people sent the female into Wisely who then crashed into Allen. The group fell into a very messy pile on the floor with Allen groaning in mild pain on the bottom.

His nails tapped lightly against the ground in annoyance as he sighed. "Well…sounds like we triggered something," he commented wryly. It was probably a good thing that they had fallen into such a pile at the time because when they all look up, there were sharp arrows embedded into either walls. He looked up at Miranda as the group removed themselves from his person and smiled. "Well, you saved our hides from being impaled with arrows, Miranda. Thank you," he stated rather cheerfully because she was busy apologizing to people for falling into them.

The group continued at a much slower pace, wary for more traps to be unleashed upon their unsuspecting archeological group. They were archeologists in a way, searching through the sphinx and what not.

As the group entered into the main chambers of the Sphinx pyramid, they were met with many different pathways to choose from. Allen frowned deeply, feeling the presence of the Innocence from all directions, to confuse his Noah senses. There was a staircase leading up, one leading down, and one leading into the other Sphinx paw, and then one leading farther back into the sphinx on the same ground level. "Well. This is going to pose a mild problem." He decided. "Three potential directions." He began counting the number in the group, frowning more. There were five of them. Three directions. All of which were likely to be riddled with traps. He had options he could choose from. At this point in time, Neah returned to control because this main area had light filtering in down from the holes in the ceiling as well as torches along the wall from who knows how long ago. How they stay lit for so long was a mystery in itself. Neah was also better adept and deciding what to do in these situations. Neah frowned lightly as he and Allen went through their options.

One: they could go down each way as one giant group. Pros of that would be keeping them all together. Cons would be the time it would take and a higher chance of traps being triggered.

Two: they could split up and each take a way. Pros of that method was how long it would take, a small group might be less likely to trip a trap. A con of that would be a higher chance of injury and somebody would be alone. Unless Allen and Neah counted the other as person number six.

Neah's foot tapped in annoyance against the sandy ground. He didn't want anybody to get hurt…but it was the best way to go. Now for the groups. "Marie go with Wisely, Miranda with Vahni, and then I'll go alone…actually I'll be with Allen…but it's like being alone. I'll go down, Vahni and Miranda can go up, and Marie and Wisely can go straight through." Timcampy fluttered around his head, as did Miranda and Marie's golems. "Keep in touch."

However, before the groups departed, Neah pulled Miranda over to him, lowering his voice. "Make sure you don't trigger any traps this time. If you find the Innocence, try to keep Vah away from it. I've been working on her control, but I don't know how well she'll do solo." The woman nodded and the female Noah took the lead in heading up the stairway.

"Are you sure about splitting up like this, uncle?" Allen asked warily.

"_Of course not," _Neah answered rather cheerfully as he started moving down the stairs. A misplaced step triggered a trap, flatting out the staircase and sending Neah sliding downwards. "Of course I would trigger one after warning people not to," he muttered crossly. He came to the end of his slide, sliding into a pile of sand on the ground. He snorted dully in annoyance, rising to his feet. "_Allen. It's dark. Guide me, nephew." _

"So demanding, aren't we, uncle?" Allen commented, using his adept night-sight to guide his uncle through the darkness. Too bad he often left out little bits and pieces, which caused the man to trip every once in awhile. The Fourteenth was just getting more and more frustrated with the whole process.

Upstairs, the other three members of the Noah family were arriving and trying to decide which ways to go themselves. They also had three ways to go and the same options, but with less people.

"I'll go straight, Jasdero and Devit can go up, and Fiddler, you can go down. Take as many Akuma as you want, children," The Earl stated, clapping his hands together. "If you find any traitorous Noah, then kill them. If you run into that adorable girl Wrath reincarnated into, I want to try to get her over onto our side." A fake sob broke from the Earl's large mouth. "I just want to be one big happy family again."

Oh did he now?

* * *

><p>AN; So. Yeah. I'M FINALLY DONE BEING A LAZY WRITER BLOCKING IDIOT. For now. We'll see how long this lasts. xD

Next chapter; Part 2. Big Noah-Third Side battle. The Heart is revealed.


	19. The Sphinx Part 2

So. I got you another chapter. I really liked this chapter somehow…opinions? I didn't get a chance to throw out the Heart yet in this heart…but yeah. And chapter 209 spoilers are out. No Allen in it. ;o; Just Johnny and Kanda. Which is saddening because Kanda and Johnny have had more page time than Allen.

AND WHAT ABOUT POOR LAVI?

-Man is owned by Katsura Hoshino.

* * *

><p>The Sphinx Part 2<p>

The sounds of footsteps resounded from around him and Neah frowned deeply, his head tilting to the side. "Those are not my footsteps…" he muttered to himself. Neah always talked to himself, it was how he'd passed the time these past oh…thirty-five years since his original death. Sure, he'd had Mana when he'd possessed his dog, Allen. In general though, dogs couldn't talk so it wasn't the best conversations in the world. He was actually…happy when that dumb Cosimo had gone and beaten the dog to death. He was sad for the abuse it had been put though…but he could then find a new host.

That host had been Allen. From the beginning, he'd been attracted to the boy. He knew of all the hardships he'd gone through in that circus, all the abuse he'd been put through. They were kindred spirits in a way. The kid needed help…he wouldn't live long in that place. Not with how they were treating him. He'd taken refuge in that abused body and settled down in his mind until his time came. He had been the one to summon Timcampy to that circus to rescue Red from the lion cage the ring master had thrown him into. Although, he was slightly annoyed that the child was unstable enough in his mind to try to beat the one who'd beaten his doggish body at the time. He'd been unstable enough to even attack Mana because he was angry at him for protecting Cosimo. Red…the true Red, not the Allen he had become under his influence had felt guilty for it and taken to traveling with Mana.

It was Allen that Mana had loved. Mana had loved Allen like he was his own son. Despite being slightly out of his mind, Mana had loved Allen.

The footsteps continued and Neah frowned lightly to himself, his head tilted to the side. Could one of the other groups have found the Innocence already? It was unlikely. There was also the off-chance that some Akuma and Noah had arrived. _"Allen. Can your eye sense any Akuma?"_ Neah questioned lightly as Allen took over the vision for their joint body. There were indeed several Akuma coming. _"Switching, Allen." _Neah commented as Allen took over their joint body again. Neah knew if he used his Noah abilities to destroy the Akuma, then Allen would be highly annoyed with him for doing that. After all, Akuma not destroyed by Innocence, the souls were lost forever. As much as he hated how selfless Allen was for these Akuma, he couldn't help but admire his nephew. He'd learned well over the years, even with Marian as his master.

Psh. Take over Allen's body. What had he been thinking? Neah loved his nephew to absolute bits. He hadn't exactly told the General the entire story of what would happen when he found a new host…so he supposed that was his fault for Allen believing that he was a bad uncle at first.

There wasn't enough room to fight in that corridor. Best lead the Akuma on a merry chase into a bigger chamber. His pace increased down the hallway and the resounding footsteps sent Fiddler and his Akuma into a frenzy of trying to catch up with whoever was ahead of them.

Allen skidded into a large chamber, but it was empty. Timcampy fluttered down onto his shoulders, his mouth opening as Allen sent a message through the golem to the other group's golems. "Be careful, there's Akuma behind me, so there's probably some behind you."

A disembodied laugh and Allen froze. Level four. What the heck. He could barely take one on. Greeeaaat. Well, he hadn't actually attempted to take one on with his Noah powers or his Noah form. Pale skin shifted to ashen, eyes flashing gold…Allen leapt back in his Noah form as a blast of purple Dark matter crashed into the ground before him.

"Innocence activate," The claw of Allen's Crown Clown and the dark matter from the level four Akuma collided, sending both flying into a wall. A whip from nowhere now, slimy with odd…oh shit. Allen dodged the attack and glanced at the way he'd come in where Fiddler now stepped out, his tongue lolling out of his mouth in all it's freaky glory.

"What's with that tongue?" Allen asked, shuddering lightly in disgust. "It's digusting."

"_The previous Corrosion was worse," _came Neah's simple response with the slightest of shudders of his own as a frown crossed his features. "Watch out for that level four, Allen. It shouldn't be too much of a problem for you, now being the Noah that you are."

Neah was right. The ease of which he clashed with the level four and Fiddler's whip-like tongue was astounding. When he'd been human…this fight would have been impossible for the likes of Allen Walker as a human. With his sword of exorcism in hand, he cleaved through half of the level four, both sides falling before exploding behind him.

Allen Walker's cape fluttered out in front of him as he hefted the sword lightly over one sword, gazing at Fiddler. Noah vs Noah...Destruction's Musician against Noah's Corrosion.

Neah's voice entered Allen's head again, quietly asking if he wanted Neah to do this. Neah had taken out this Noah once before…so a second time should be fairly easy enough. Allen didn't have time to respond as he defended against the tongue again, eyeballs glaring up at hum. Oh god. How disgusting. He swung the blade at Fiddler, trying to get in close to try for a second time to cleanse the Noah within. Maybe this time…he wouldn't fail.

Damn. Allen swore as the whip-tongue disarmed him, sending the blade flying and imbedding itself into the wall of the inner Sphinx catacombs. The tongue lashed out again, striking Allen across the chest. It pulled back and hit him a second and a third time as Allen lay prone against the wall, momentarily stunned by the strikes.

Neah's voice rose in panic. "Allen. That tongue…his saliva has paralyzing effects."

Allen rose to his feet, slightly unsteady as he reached his hand out, summoning his sword. Fiddler dodged it as it came flying by him and into Allen's waiting hand. "Stupid uncle," he panted in annoyance. "Could have told me that sooner. Anything else?" For once, Allen spoke out loud, not bothering with his mind-speak as the tongue struck the metal of his sword. That thing was a /lot/ stronger than a normal tongue should be. Allen skidded back a few inches from the impact and scowled. "Jesus…that tongue is awful." He muttered.

"Cut it off. S'what I did." Neah drawled boredly, but was really interested in this fight. After all, he was worried about his cute nephew. He wished Allen would have let him handle this fight…but he wanted to do it himself. Always the independent one, his nephew. He never liked to ask for help…he didn't want to worry other people, bother them, or get them injured with his problems. "It'll take a least a few minutes for it to reattach."

Noah's Corrosion giggled at Allen's disgusted face and retracted his tongue slightly to stick it out at him childishly, the eyeballs attached to it lighting up in glee and amusement towards the Noah. It lengthened again to lash out at Allen, moving too quickly for Allen's broadsword to hit to be able to detach from his mouth. The sword and the tongue collided again with each other.

The stairs continued upwards and the curved back towards what both females assumed to be the head of the Sphinx. They two remained mostly silent on their way upward until Miranda tripped on a step, sending the German female exorcist sprawling into the Noah walking in front of her. There was a growl of annoyance as the two landing into a pile on the floor, but it was probably a good thing Miranda had tripped because above them, arrows were sent flying into the walls on either side. Miranda's clumsy nature had saved them yet again.

The two lay prone on the floor for a moment and the coming silence brought them noises from below them. Jasdero and Devit were arguing down below them about what to do with the 'idiot apprentice' when they found him. What were they going to do to make him pay back their debts?

"We could sell him into slavery, Dero~" Devit announced, nodding his head. "He's a hard worker it seems and he'd make us a pretty penny, wouldn't he?"

Jasdero's head tilted to the side playfully with a smile, the stitching no longer covering his mouth. Their fight with the exorcist 'vampire' had opened their eyes to their childishness. Although they were still childish, they had matured in a way that made them slightly more serious about their abilities and their family. They hadn't just matured in their personality; their appearances had matured as well. The Earl was very proud of his cute little children and their growing up. They grew up so fast!

Miranda grabbed the younger girl's hand and began to run up the stairs. This was a bad place to fight and she wasn't even sure if the girl could fight…and there were two of them. Oh for once in her long life, Miranda wished her innocence had been an offensive one. Like Kanda, Allen, or Marie's. Those three were so strong…and so was Lenalee in her own graceful way. While Miranda was useless in true battling. She couldn't even heal injuries that were accumulated forever.

The two females scrambled to their feet and hurried onward. Who knows how long it would take for them to find a perfect place for them to actually battle and fight without destroying the precious inside of the Sphinx. After all, Neah had already destroyed a paw…and they wondered if it had been repaired yet. Somebody was bound to notice the fact that the paw wasn't there sooner or later and come to investigate. And if the Noah were there then so were the Akuma and it would put people in danger.

The staircase came to an end and the two emerged into a large room. It was the treasure room…how had archeologists not figured out this room was in the head of the Sphinx? Had the Innocence been hiding it for millennia away from the humans?

The walls were lined with Anubis statues, ten on each side, the muzzles twisted into a snarl of protection. As they entered the room, their eyes began to glow and a snarl broke from their muzzles. The removed themselves from their pedestals and began approaching the two females, holding large axes. "Intruders upon the master's treasure must be destroyed." They spoke in unison before lashing out with the axes towards the two women.

Tch. Vahni scoffed towards the Anubis statues, frowning towards them. Neah had been teaching her how to use the lightning based powers of the Noah of Wrath…you'd think they have fire because it was an angry element, like Wrath generally was. They had lightning though. Angry, too, she supposed in a musing tone in her head.

Hair billowing around her face as she moved, she summoned the lightning just like Neah had been teaching her. Even if they were stone…she could still blast them to pieces. And if that didn't work, well…she'd still just blast them to pieces. Light from behind her and she could tell that the other woman had activated her own Innocence in the form of her Time Out to prevent damage from being done to the room itself.

Lightning blasted the head off of one Anubis statue, but there were still at least twenty of the blasted things. As a snarl left her lips, one of anger, she lashed out against with lightning towards them. The one she'd blasted the head off shattered to pieces because it'd still continued to walk towards her.

"Vahni-san!" Miranda screamed as one swiped her aside and into a wall, momentarily stunning the girl who had never been a real fight until now. Neah's words filtered into her mind. Remember what made her angry…that was where the power lies in the Noah of Wrath. Anger. Sheer anger. She remembered everything that made her angry, her mother, a mere prostitute who had abandoned her in the streets, never knowing her father…the three men who adopted her into their family and abused her in ways one couldn't understand. It all made her angry.

Her lips turned into a twisted snarl of rage as she prowled now, working purely on the instincts of anger that came with her nature as the Wrath of Noah. The presence of the Innocence buzzed around in her mind, but she forced herself to ignore it. She had to. Her family would grow displeased with her if she destroyed it.

They were family to her now. As much as she hated the idea of having a family after what her first and second one had been like…she'd become close to the other five Noah that defined her family. The man who had adopted her as his daughter was more of a father than anybody could ever be. He was weird and doted upon his cute daughter…but he was a father.

"Blue bomb!" A massive ball of ice was flung into the room, shattering upon its collision with the nineteen remaining Anubi. They all froze just as Vahnishikha lashed out at them with lightning. The added freezing of the Anubi with the lightning suddenly rushing through them shattered them completely, the stone falling helplessly to the floor.

Jasdero and Devit strolled into the room, resheathing their two toy guns at the side as they looked at their sister, ignoring the other woman there. She would be dealt with later. "You should come with us to your true family, sister," they spoke, their hands intertwining now. "Lord Millennium would very much like you to return to his side, Wrath."

All three Noah were suddenly prone…tears running down their faces. Vahni's hand flashed to her face were tears ran unbidden from her eyes. She was confused. Why was she even crying?

Jasdero and Devit were crying as well, but they were crying tears of black make-up. A Noah had just died. "Our make-up ran!" They cried out in sheer annoyance, wiping at their eyes. "What bastard caused our make-up to run? We'll kill them! Kill. Kill. Kill." Whether their threat was directed towards the Noah killer or the one who had killed a Noah was really unknown.

The tears continued to fall and they wouldn't stop.

* * *

><p>AN; I know I said that I'd reveal the Heart this chapter. But. I got side-tracked by doing this. This chapter was about 2000 words on its own…so I decided to do it in three parts. I figure that it'll end in a few more chapters…or something. I think. I dunno. What do you all think?

Next chapter; Maybe I will reveal the Heart…and who died. I think we all know who did though.


	20. Sphinx Part 3

Oh look…a chapter. It's been…a couple few months? Finally updating...I hope to wrap up this fic soon. Soon as I reveal who has the heart and who its accommodator is. And whatnot…

Enjoy.

-Man, as usual, is owned by Katsura Hoshino.

-Spoiler- LINK'S ALIVE. YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW HAPPY I AM. –End spoiler-

* * *

><p>The Sphinx Part 3<p>

"Forgive me, brother. It simply had to be done…" Allen whispered to the prone form of Fiddler. His tongue had been hacked off and lay limp next to his body, the parasites that lingered on it withering and then died. It was always a sad thing to lose a family member. During his time with the Noah, he'd never gotten really close to that particular Noah, but the memory of Noah's Destruction was crying silently.

Neah had fallen silent, somber in his quiet mourning of a lost sibling. He hated having to do that, but it had to be done. After a few moments of mournful silence, Allen rose to his feet, his clothes in disarray from the battle. It wasn't near as bad as the area was. Small craters littered the room around him, splashes of blood hear and there.

"May God forgive you for your sins, Fiddler," Allen murmured, pulling his exorcism sword from the body. After a moment of concentration, his blade returned to its form as his left arm. He moved stiffly, as if injured. The two Noah had gone all out in their fight, and his genes were worn down. His healing would take at least a few hours longer than it would normally.

He still hadn't found the innocence though. Timcampy fluttered down towards the teenager, opening his mouth as Miranda's voice came out, all in a flustered panic as the sound of lightning hitting walls, and the twins annoyed screams of blue bomb, red bomb..."Allen-kun, the two twin Noahs are attacking Vahni…we found the Innocence. I have it…but it's two on one, and I'm not very helpful…I'm so useless!"

They found the Innocence, that was good. Allen was more worried about the two females stuck in an unfair fight of two on one. "I'll get there as soon as I can, Miranda-san. Oh Neah says to tell Vahni that a weakness of the Bonds is to try to get them against each other, that way when they tried to synchronize their attacks, if they're both thinking of something else they'll start arguing."

Allen couldn't rest anymore and began backtracking through the maze of Sphinx corridors towards the direction that Miranda and Vahnishikha were. He had to hurry. If Vahni was taken by the Earl…who knows what could happen. They'd be outnumbered, she knew several of the Ark door locations as well as the current location of the current Ark body. Shit. His body couldn't take another big fight right now…but being the martyr that he was… he'd fight anyway until his very last breath.

He made it to the main entrance hall of the Sphinx, where he had departed from each of the group, trying to figure out which way he had sent the two women. A crash from a floor above…oh there they were. Above him.

The ceiling suddenly cracked, as a figure came crashing through, landing on the floor. "Vahni! Are you okay?" Allen asked, dodging as Jasdevi, the true form of the Bonds came down from the ceiling having noticed Allen there now. "Idiot apprentice!" Allen was a bit too slow to dodge when Jasdevi's hair slithered out and slammed him into a wall. He was still weak from the previous fight…

Jasdevi approached Allen, now ignoring Vahni who was climbing to her feet, a gash to the side of her head healing as she went. A snarl from broke from her lips as she watched Jasdevi ignore her. She picked up a stone from the floor, tossing it up and down as she charged it with electricity and then hurled it at the back of Jasdevi's head. "Your opponent is me," she snapped, getting angrier about being ignored.

Jasdevi turned for a brief moment towards the girl, a scowl crossing his features. "This idiot owes us! He's going to pay all of Cross' debts to us! We're going to beat him until his eardrums burst with his own screams, and then we're going to drag him to Lord Millenium."

Allen was on his feet while the two were distracted with Vahni, silently activating his Innocence as he leapt into action, slamming his claws into Jasdevi's chest with a shout of "Edge end!"

Together, maybe he and Vahni could take out this Noah…but he was exhausted, she looked like she was exhausted as well, not being used to fights like this and had been fighting them for awhile already. Allen grabbed Timcampy by the tail, whispering to the golem and who opened his mouth and sent a message to the remaining group, Wisely and Marie. Miranda had the Innocence…it was wise to retreat.

For now.

Vahni suddenly found herself falling into the Ark, thanks to Allen. A loud swear left her mouth as she watched the ark gate close. "Stupid reckless martyr," she muttered angrily, storming off to go find Rhode or Sheryl. Rhode because she could reopen the gate and Sheryl because well…he always knew where Rhode was, that damn daughter-complex.

As she walked, searching for one of the too, another gate opened and Miranda and the Innocence came falling through as well. Miranda landed on Vahni, sitting on her backside and she squeaked. "Oh my god. Vahni, I'm so sorry!" she wailed, quickly removing herself from the Noah.

"You sure that was wise, idiot apprentice?" Jasdevi asked, prowling around Allen who was on his guard against the Bonds of Noah. He was on the defensive for now. He couldn't take another big fight like the one with Fiddler. An attack of Jasdevi's hair sent Allen flying into a wall. He winced in pain as he slid down the wall. Maybe it wasn't smart to send Vahni away…but he didn't want her to get hurt.

Neah was getting really worried; Allen couldn't take much more of the attack. Even if they switched, it wouldn't matter. They shared the same body. Different soul, same body wouldn't heal the Noah or regenerate the healing capacity of the Noah genes.

Allen crashed into the wall again, snarling as he sank down onto the ground, panting heavily and leaning on his sword. Where were Marie and Wisely? He needed them to get there so he could send them away with another gate and leave himself. They had the Innocence.

Speak of the devil, the wires that made up Marie's finger weapons shot towards Jasdevi, wrapping the single Noah entity in wire and flinging him across the room away from Allen. "Allen, are you alright? The Earl's behind me; Wisely's holding him off, but he can't for much longer."

Allen nodded, wearily rising to his feet using the sword as he and Marie began heading backwards, retreating from Jasdevi for now towards where Wisely was attempting to hold off the Earl. "Clown Belt!" Streams of white wrapped around Wisely's midsection, yanking him away from a cleave of the Earl's sword.

Allen was lightly using Marie to lean on, as he glared at the Earl. "You've lost this round, Earl. You are down one Noah, Fiidora." He informed him opening an ark gate as he rushed them into the gate just as Jasdevi's hair slammed into Allen and Marie, sending them tumbling through the Gate. Wisely, pardon the pun; wisely choose to follow after them the gate closing behind him.

Marie recovered before Allen, helping the Noah to his feet. The injuries that Miranda had temporarily healed were returning and weren't healing. "I'm fine, Marie. Just worn out. The fight with Fiidora really exhausted me." He staggered for a moment, but managed to keep his footing.

"Shounen!" Allen vaguely remembered falling into Tyki's arms, snuggling into Tyki's chest. "I'm home."

"But you came home injured," Tyki stated, rather miffed at that little fact. He had explicitly told Allen /not/ to come home hurt. And what did the little martyr do? Came home injured. Vahni had been unable to find Sheryl or Rhode, but had found Tyki first…and he was just as good a find as they were, being Allen's lover. When she'd told him Allen had sent her and Miranda through the gate to hold off Jasdevi until Marie and Wisely returned, the Pleasure of Noah had been sent into a panicked frenzy.

He was just glad that Allen was safe though…his arms wrapped lightly around the boy as he lifted him up into his arms, bridal-style. "Welcome home, shounen." He would keep his shounen safe, no matter what happened.

* * *

><p>That…didn't turn out like I wanted it too. I was hoping for…a big fight between the Earl and Allen, the Heart popping up from where I've hidden it…but instead, I got this. I suppose there'll just have to be one final giant battle to end it all eventually…<p>

Oh well. I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. I'll try not to take so long in releasing the next chapter. Or at least release a chapter of another fanfic before long. I feel bad that I'm such a lazy procrastinator…-Miranda mode- PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR BEING A FAILURE OF AN UPDATER.


End file.
